El Detective y la ¿Criminal?
by lachicaderosa
Summary: Susana Marlow a sido asesinada.¿Podrá Albert Andrew encontrar al culpable? ¿Acaso el amor se interpondrá en la búsqueda de la verdad?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo como entretenimiento._

El Detective y la... ¿Criminal?

Capítulo 1

Llena de cortes y con el rostro casi desfigurado, así fue como se encontró el cadáver de Susana Marlow la mañana del 02 de abril del 1917, nadie tenía una explicación lógica, no había ninguna pista que pudiera llevar a descubrir quien y cómo habían realizado semejante acto, sin testigos, sin huellas, en definitiva un escalofriante crimen perfecto.

Era ya la quinta taza de café que tomaba el detective Andrew mientras miraba las fotos de la escena del crimen y escribía algunos datos en su libreta negra, llevaba toda la noche anterior despierto tratando de hallar algo importante y aún no tenía ninguna prueba contundente para investigar a alguien en específico; la brillante cabeza rubia del ilustre detective giraba a mil revoluciones y sus pensamientos corrían de un lado a otro, era la primera vez que demoraba tanto en un caso y le gustaban los retos sin embargo y aunque le parecía excitante su trabajo, no dejaba de asquearle la maldad humana, lo único que lo retenía en ese trabajo era el hecho de que por medio de éste le daba protección a la sociedad, y es que desde que él se había establecido en Londres habían disminuido considerablemente todos los asesinatos, pues ni siquiera un loco se quería enfrentar al agudo ojo de Albert Andrew, nadie hasta ese momento, era por tanto obvio que quien había cometido el crimen estaba demasiado seguro de su astucia y de su coartada.

De pronto un tenue perfume lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, un perfume a rosas y su cuerpo se tensó al reconocerlo, era sin duda perteneciente a Candice Jhonson, la hermana de la finada, una rubia de medidas excepcionalmente perfectas y dueña de un hermoso y seductor rostro; del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó la voz de su secretaria dándole aviso de la llegada de la impactante mujer y él se maldijo por haber olvidado que tenía una entrevista con ella, rápidamente se aliso la camisa de color blanco inmaculado y se arregló el nudo de la corbata que estaba empezando a estorbarle, sonrió de medio lado y respiró para darse valor y recordar que en unos minutos no iba a tener frente a él a una mujer sino a la sospechosa de un crimen.

* * *

¡Buenas!

Para comenzar diré que esta historia yo la había subido incompleta aquí, pero bajo otra cuenta; dejé de escribir debido a algunos problemas personales y ahora estoy retomando todo lo que abandoné, pero preferí cambiar de usuario para que éste sea mi nuevo inicio. He de decir también que esta vez no dejaré de actualizar y que le haré ciertos cambios en la trama que me ayudarán a desenvolverla mejor según mi criterio.

Muchas gracias queridas lectores y espero que me acompañen en esta aventura.

Les dejo muchos abrazos y hasta mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 2

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Albert tuvo que tragar en seco al apreciar la figura femenina que ante él lucía arrebatadora, ella había llegado enfundada en un vestido negro que dejaba notar coquetamente sus hombros de color blanco porcelana y él sintió como nunca antes que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo.

- Buen día detective Andrew- _saludó con cortesía y una media sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el pequeño y ridículo sombrerito que adornaba sus rizos rubios._

- Señorita Jhonson, por favor tome asiento.- _dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de la mujer y concentrándose en las fotos que tenía sobre la mesa._

- Gracias, preferiría que me llamara por mi nombre, suena más personal.- _contestó al tiempo que con suma delicadeza colocaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su regazo_.

- Señorita no quiero incomodarla, pero a nosotros no nos unen asuntos personales sino los meramente profesionales, me han contratado para descubrir al culpable de la muerte de su hermana y cumplo con mi deber- _contestó sin ánimos de hacerlo, pero no podía darse el lujo de fallar en la investigación involucrándose en una aventura con una de las sospechosas y sentía que mientras más rápido pusiera distancia mejor sería para el caso, para él y para ella misma._

- Bien, si así lo desea por mí no hay inconveniente. – _dijo respingando la nariz claramente ofendida, mientras trataba de pensar en otras cosas que alejaran el rubor, producto de la vergüenza, que amenazaba subir a sus mejillas._

- ¿Por qué odiaba a su hermana?- _preguntó el hombre, sin miramiento alguno, mientras colocaba las fotos de la escena del crimen delante de la rubia._

- ¿Quién le dijo semejante mentira? Jamás odié a mi hermana, era ella la que me odiaba a mí, yo jamás le correspondería un sentimiento tan vil.- _Afirmó, retirando la fotos con brusquedad y sin siquiera verlas._

- ¿Y cuál era la razón de que ella la odiara?- _preguntó enarcando una ceja, restando importancia al gesto molesto de la rubia._

- Celos, detective Andrew, Susana y yo no compartíamos la misma sangre como lo puede apreciar en nuestros apellidos, cuando su madre y ella se mudaron a casa de mi padre yo aún tenía diez años y a partir de entonces las cosas no fueron color de rosa para nadie, ella siempre disfrutó enfrentándose conmigo, pensaba que mi padre tenía predilección por mi, al ser yo su verdadera hija y me acusaba de muchas cosas que nunca fueron ciertas, no soy santa detective, pero le puedo decir que jamás mataría a alguien, no lo haría nunca, soy inocente, tiene que creerme. – _dijo la rubia con ambas manos presionando su pecho, estaba notoriamente nerviosa, nunca le había gustado ser interrogada, nunca le había gustado una comisaría y el arma que guardaba el detective en su cintura no ayudaba a la situación; sin embargo sus nervios no fueron bien entendidos por el detective que pensó inmediatamente que eran producto de la culpabilidad._

- Todo el mundo es inocente, no sabe la cantidad de veces que he oído eso precisamente de boca de los culpables; ahora hábleme de Terrence Grandchester.- _dijo levantándose de su lugar, poniendo ambas manos sobre la fina madera del escritorio y mirándola directamente_.

- No tengo nada que hablar de él.- "_Que ojos tan hermosos_" _pensó la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada y se recriminaba mentalmente por fijarse en cosas que de momento no tenían importancia._

- ¿Se niega a colaborar?- _preguntó mientras caminaba como un león dispuesto a atacar a su presa, así se situó tras la silla de la mujer haciendo que ésta sintiera una corriente eléctrica en el aire._

- No me niego, pero creo que si quiere enterarse cosas de él sería mejor que se las preguntara personalmente.- _habló rápidamente tratando de que las palabras salieran de su boca de forma entendible._

- Fue su amante y luego la dejó por su hermana ¿Eso no le da un motivo suficiente como para vengarse de ella?- _dijo en un susurro casi al oído de Candy, haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera violentamente por dos motivos, el primero la mención de su romance con Terrence y el segundo y más importante al percibir el perfume de maderas del detective tan cerca suyo y la voz que rápidamente identificó como ampliamente seductora; sin embargo algo no estaba bien, su cerebro reaccionó y al darse cuenta de la implicancia de las palabras dichas por el detective tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente para no saltarle encima y darle un buen golpe._

- ¡No! Él y yo nunca fuimos amantes en el sentido que usted lo dice, además ambos terminamos por mutuo acuerdo, no podíamos continuar, es más yo misma fui la que lo dejó, todo por el bienestar de Susana.

- Así que usted es una mártir.- _Masculló el hombre enojado, él tenía una versión completamente diferente de la historia y si algo había que le molestaba era precisamente la mentira "Un ángel jamás miente, así que tú Candice no eres un ángel" pensó y se volvió a poner frente a la dama._

- Y usted un tonto, no quiero que use ese lenguaje acusador, me molesta que desconfíen de mi y sepa que alguien es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, no al revés.- _expresó furiosa._

- No es mi intención que se sienta atacada, aunque puede ser que la conciencia le pese demasiado, quiero refrescarle un poco la memoria señorita, yo tengo bien claro que Terrence estaba comprometido en matrimonio con Susana desde que ambos nacieron y usted fue la que se entrometió en el compromiso, ambos huyeron con rumbo desconocido y cuando él se cansó de usarla volvió con Susana, que por cierto esperaba un bebé de él, bebé que ella perdió a causa de un accidente; Terrence siguió comprometido con ella y pronto iban a anunciar la fecha de boda… ¿Pero que pasa? Susana Marlow es asesinada, muere víctima quizás de lo celos de su hermana.

- No fueron así las cosas, por lo que veo está entre sus pasatiempos escuchar chismes de amargadas sin vida propia y leer la sección de sociales del diario, tendría que saber que aquí en Londres la mayoría de noticias son inventadas por las hábiles cabezas de un par de reporteros con ánimo de molestar y ganar dinero a costa de la gente.- _espetó roja de la ira_.

- Pues se equivoca, yo tengo todos estos datos de una muy buena fuente.

- Déjeme dudarlo- _dijo con mofa la rubia._

- Pues la duda sería algo muy tonto de su parte, ayer entreviste a alguien muy cercano de la familia e incapaz de mentir y me ha contado las cosas tal cual son.

- ¿Quién es ese alguien? Apuesto que no existe.

- Considera inexistente a la hermana Grey, rectora de un gran y prestigioso colegio aquí en Inglaterra y nada más y nada menos que su propia tía, la hermana de su querida madre.

- Esa mujer miente.- _dijo Candy con seguridad._

- Entonces cuénteme las cosas tal cual son.

- Me niego, no hablaré de temas privados que no vienen al caso; bueno mi cita con usted ha terminado, le confieso que ha sido la hora más terrible de mi vida. Adiós- _anunció mientras que se ponía de pie rumbo a la salida._

- Adiós no, hasta pronto, recuerde que tiene cita en dos días, por cierto le recomendaría que si es culpable se confesara de una buena vez, no es bueno jugar con la ley y menos conmigo señorita Jhonson.

- Conmigo tampoco se juega detective cabeza dura.- _habló con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta._

- ¿Una señorita habla de esa manera?

- No soy una señorita, hace tiempo dejé de serlo ¿Acaso no le dijo eso también mi tía? Debería de preguntárselo, adiós.- _fue lo último que escuchó el detective, ella se había ido dejando una estela suave a rosas y el corazón de él bombeando más sangre de la necesaria_.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué fui tan agresivo? Debería de pedirle disculpas, ¡Rayos, que tonterías digo! Es mi deber, mi trabajo y solamente hago lo que tengo que hacer, pero… ¿Y si es inocente? No puede serlo me ha mentido, me ha mentido; tengo que citar urgentemente a Terrence Grandchester, esperaré hasta mañana, solamente él me sacará de la duda.

Este era el pequeño monólogo del detective al tiempo que miraba por la ventana, quizás esperando ver salir a la rubia, espera que tuvo éxito pues en unos segundos apareció ella caminando elegante aunque rápidamente rumbo al lujoso auto que la esperaba afuera del departamento policial, él notó que la dama no salía precisamente feliz, sino todo lo contrario, y a juzgar por el pañuelo que constantemente se llevaba al rostro podía jurar que estaba llorando, en ese momento algo dentro de él se rompió, su corazón empezó a bullir en angustia y sintió la necesidad de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, de decirle que nada malo le pasaría y darle un beso de amor, pero sus piernas no pudieron moverse ni un ápice, solamente continuó con la mirada fija en Candy.

Candice al notarse observada regresó a mirar e inconscientemente se fijó en la ventana del segundo piso, la ventana del detective ahora culpable de su llanto, sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo allí a él, con el cabello brillando por un tenue rayo de sol que le hacía verse como uno de esos príncipes que ella soñaba cuando era pequeña, esos príncipes que la llevaban a un mundo de cuentos de finales siempre dichosos, donde la maldad de su hermanastra no la podía alcanzar y ella podía ser feliz; sin embargo una lágrima que rodó de su rostro le hizo ver que ese no era tal príncipe, estrechó sus ojos y sosteniéndole la mirada vocalizó una palabra que fue muy bien entendida por el caballero, luego se dio vuelta y tomó la mano extendida del chofer para subir prontamente al auto.

"Idiota" eso era lo que le había dicho y a pesar que era un insulto a él no le importó sonrió bobamente mientras el auto se alejaba dejando un poco de humo a su paso.

- Te pegó duro el amor ¿Cierto hermanito? Sería bueno que hoy la invites a la fiesta de la tía, no la pude ver bien pero debe de ser hermosa.-_ dijo una mujer mientras ocupaba el lugar en el que antes había estado Candice._

- Pauna, esa señorita no es mi novia, ni estoy enamorado de ella, no es más que un familiar del caso Marlow; por cierto deberías de recordar como debes de llamar a la puerta – _contestó con desagrado, si bien era cierto que adoraba a su hermana también era cierto que siempre ésta había sido la cupido de la familia y si algo no quería era que se hiciera ideas que no eran_ _correctas._

- Bueno, entonces te presentaré a alguien en la fiesta, ya la tengo destinada para ti, es una chica guapísima, ¿Recuerdas cuando Anthony se perdió? Pues bien, fue ella la que lo halló y nos lo trajo, es encantadora, es más creo que es amiga de Archie y Stear y …

- Ya Pauna, si es que ella encontró a Anthony es que es muy mayor, Anthony tiene casi mi edad y supongo que esa "jovencita" debe de ganarme con doce años, si no es que son más ¿Acaso me quieres comprometer con la hermana de la tía Elroy?

- ¡Irrespetuoso! – _fue la voz que se escuchó en la puerta y ambos brincaron de susto, era la antes nombrada señora Elroy_ – Pauna ya no le digas nada a este muchachito malcriado, sé que al final se arrepentirá de lo que dice.- _sentenció mirándolo con malicia_.

- Además Pauna- _interrumpió un joven muy parecido a Albert_- ella es mi amiga y estoy seguro que ahora que hemos crecido seremos más que eso, Archie y Stear le han seguido hablando de mi a pesar de que estaba yo en España y nos hemos carteado siempre, sin duda ella estará conmigo en el baile… ¿Sabían que es amiga de Annie y Patricia desde el internado?- _preguntó a las damas, ignorando completamente a su hermano que lo miraba con el seño fruncido_.

- Yo sí, yo sí- _dijo Pauna emocionada como una niña con un dulce_- Pero creo que Archie y ella fueron novios ¿Sabes algo de eso?- _interrogó ante la mirada expectante de su tía, que veía en esa conversación la oportunidad perfecta para casar a uno de sus sobrinos, cuál era el afortunado no le importaba mucho._

- No Pauna, a él le gustaba pero terminó enamorado de Annie y jamás estuvieron juntos- _añadió un tanto molesto el joven_.

- ¿Quieren hablar de eso en otro lugar que no sea mi oficina? Tengo asuntos que resolver aún- _dijo Albert al borde de la desesperación, estaban usando su centro de trabajo como el salón de su casa, lo único que le faltaba era que Pauna prendiera el gramófono y que se pusieran a bailar sobre las fotos de su caso._

- Es deprimente tu trabajo William, no entiendo como es que siendo un Andrew estás trabajando como un perro sabueso en busca de alimañas, te diría que eres una vergüenza para los Andrew, pero creo que aún no llegas a eso, solamente esperemos que no te enamores de una de las jovencitas de dudosa reputación que pasan por tu oficina.- _sentenció la señora haciendo memoria de la tarde en que encontró a su querido nieto hablando con una joven muy poco vestida y que prácticamente estaba ofreciéndole sus gracias._

- Tía, el caso de las prostitutas ya fue cerrado y jamás tuve nada que ver con ninguna- _contestó Albert._

- Bueno como sea, mejor nos vamos niños, William te quiero temprano en la mansión.

- Adiós hermanito, no te enamores y si te enamoras avísame que quiero ser la primera en conocerla_.- fue la curiosa despedida de su hermana, luego le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se marchó entonando un "la, la, la"_

- Espero que veas hoy a Candy coincidirás conmigo en que es hermosa hermanito, hermosa.- _dijo Anthony saliendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando solo al detective._

- ¡Por fin se fueron!... Un momento… ¿Candy? No puede ser ¡Candy la criminal! Bueno no es una criminal… pero y si lo es y si es ella la Candy de Anthony y mi Candy, y si ella mató a Susana Marlow ¡No Albert! No puede ser… ¿Mi Candy? ¡Por Dios de dónde salió eso!

* * *

Buenas noches y a la vez buenos días (ya que estoy colgando cerca de las 12) aquí está el segundo capítulo y espero sea de su agrado.

Andrew, muchas gracias por dejarme tu lindo review, por leerme y por tu preocupación. Espero no defraudarte y que te siga gustando lo que escribo.

Lucero, muchas gracias también por tu comentario, es muy alentador para mi que te tomes el trabajo de escribirme y de leerme, espero que te siga gustando la historia y me acompañes en ésta aventura.

Gracias también a todas las lectoras anónimas y ya saben que acepto y agradezco todos sus comentarios.

¡Les dejo muchos besos y abrazos y hasta mañana!

Su amiga La Chica de Rosa.

¿Se nota que amo ese color? Jeje.


	3. Chapter 3

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 3

La fiesta ya había empezado, las parejas bailaban en el centro del salón y las damas amigas de la señora Elroy se dedicaban a criticar "constructivamente" la vida de los invitados mientras escuchaban el alegre y delicado compás de las notas que regalaban los instrumentos de la orquesta.

En un extremo del salón, justo en el que daba a la puerta que comunicaba al estudio estaba Albert, con una cara de aburrimiento que no menguaba en nada sus pulidas, varoniles y bellas facciones; en el extremo opuesto un conjunto de jovencitas le miraban con ojos soñadores y suspiraban incontables veces por el detective, él parecía no darse cuenta o en tal caso no darle importancia ya que estaba más concentrado en el color de su bebida que en prestar atención a "señoritas en busca de esposo" como solía decirles, siempre que no era escuchado por su querida tía, prefería en lo posible de no discutir con ella por temas irrelevantes, para discusiones estaban otros temas que de verdad marcaban diferencia, sonrió recordando las veces que su tía fingió desmayarse para hacerlo desistir en su aprendizaje de detective, o la vez que fingió que moriría y que su último deseo era que se casara con la señorita Rostov, todo para que ella descansara en la paz de los cielos, su tía sí que podía ser alguien muy ocurrente y en cierto modo hasta graciosa.

"¿Quién le había dicho a ella que el matrimonio aseguraba la felicidad de la persona?" Seguramente alguien que no estaba casado, se dijo y es que él no era de aquellos hombres que creían en el amor, claro alguna vez si se tragó ese "cuento" pero ahora que había madurado estaba seguro que el "vivir felices por siempre jamás" no existía, no para él, el amor de pareja era solo una ilusión o un mero engaño que por un tiempo les cegaba la vista a los implicados, él había sido ya una vez engañado y no creía que era necesario volver a repetir la experiencia para asegurar su teoría.

Aún no podía entender, por ejemplo, como es que su hermano Anthony que se suponía esperaba ansiosamente enamorado la llegada de su invitada especial, coqueteaba galantemente con otras tantas jovencitas que en nada disimulaban su admiración y embobamiento.

- "Existe la pasión, el deseo o la ilusión… tan sólo eso es real, por eso no me enamoro" _murmuró mientras tomaba un trago de su copa._

- Eso es porque aún no la conoces a ella, cuando la veas creerás estar en el cielo y venderás tu alma por un poco de su amor- _dijo Archie sorprendiéndolo ¿Cuándo es que se había colocado a su lado? Se preguntó el detective._

- ¿Ella? Y puedes decirme tú ¿Quién es ella?- _interrogó levantando una ceja y mirándolo con curiosidad ante la cara alegre y pícara de su primo._

- Si la vieras dirías que estás en el cielo y la llamarías ángel, sin embargo es tan perfecta que bien podría ser una deliciosa tentación y quizás le dirías pecado.- _concluyó bebiendo de un todo el contenido de su copa y tomando otra de una charola, Albert mientras tanto creyó que no se la podía definir mejor a la impactante señorita Jhonson, y es que si bien era cierto que el nombre de la dama no había sido mencionado, él sabía que no había nadie en toda Inglaterra con esas características._

- ¿Annie? A ella la conozco, pues es tu novia y si no hablas de ella pues entonces me encantaría que Annie te escuchara, sería cómico ver como trata de matarte golpeándote con su abanico. - _dijo sonriendo y disimulando el rubor que creyó le había cubierto al recordar el bien esculpido cuerpo de la rubia._

- ¿Mi novia? No, yo nunca te hablé de Annie, mi Annie es la belleza de un lago manso, en calma, me da la tranquilidad que necesito y otras cosas más- _dijo con una media sonrisa, hizo una pausa y continuó su discurso_- Annie es especial, demasiado especial para mí; pero yo no te hablaba de ella, sino de una amiga, una mujer de la cual me enamoré hace mucho tiempo; y lo lamento pero no me verás siendo castigado por decir todas esas cosas ya que mi novia lo sabe todo, es más son muy amigas.

- No tengo interés en descubrir quien es esa mujer de la que me hablas, la belleza extrema suele ser peligrosa y yo tengo suficiente con mi trabajo.

- Mi querido Albert, pues aunque no lo quieras la conocerás pues ella es la dama de la cual Anthony ahora está enamorado ahora y cuando la conozcas tu también llegarás a amarla.

- ¿Anthony enamorado? No me hagas reír, Anthony no está enamorado, si lo estuviera no estaría por allí halagando a tantas jovencitas.- _bufó un tanto molesto "¿Anthony y Candy?- se interrogó- No, mi hermano no podía estar con Candy, ¡no con la que yo conozco al menos! No, porque… porque ¡Él no puede enamorarse de una homicida! Es eso, no es que yo... no, no Albert, solamente me gustó, como a cualquier hombre que tuviera ojos, nada más allá que eso" pensaba Albert mientras trataba de tranquilizarse bebiendo de su copa ante la traviesa sonrisa de Archie._

- _"Ya la conoces, estoy seguro" se dijo el joven de cabello castaño al notar el dejo de celos en la voz de Albert y decidió seguir con el juego_ - Anthony es Anthony, tiene de seductor, lo que Stear de inventor, lo que Pauna de hermosa, lo que tu de desconfiado y lo que yo de elegante, es por eso que no tiene nada de raro que él sea cortés con las jovencitas, si al fin y al cabo su corazón ya le pertenece a una.

- ¿Desconfiado? Me toca la peor parte, pero yo no tengo la culpa de ser cuidadoso, la vida es peligrosa y el amor es un ingrediente explosivo, prefiero cuidado antes que premura. – _soltó, omitiendo el comentario final de su primo, no quería caer en la trampa, no por nada era detective_.

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado?- _preguntó Archie con mucha curiosidad, la vida amorosa de Albert siempre era un secreto y si algo le gustaba a él era descubrir los secretos, "Tal vez lo_ _detectivesco corre por la sangre de todos los Andrew" pensó mientras guiñaba el ojo a Pauna que le miraba sonriendo a lo lejos._

- Nunca Archie, nunca- _dijo el rubio ocultando el recuerdo de la mujer que lo había lastimado, no era necesario que le tuvieran compasión o que pensaran que era un resentido_.

Sin embargo lo que el rubio no sabía era que pronto llegaría a la fiesta la mujer que le haría volver a creer en el amor.

* * *

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Mañana es el día del padre aquí en Perú, así que les deseo la pasen muy bien con sus padres, esposos, hermanos, etc. Y para aquellas que tienen a sus papis en el cielo les envío un mega abrazo, no estén tristes porque ellos no querrían verlas sufrir.

Las quiero mucho y agradezco a todas las que se toman el tiempo para leerme y doblemente a las que me dejan un comentario ya que me animan mucho a seguir adelante.

Gracias a:

**Galaxylam84 **¡Me siento muy feliz de que te guste mi historia! Miles de gracias y espero no decepcionarte en este cap.

**Lucero** ¡Gracias por seguirme leyendo! Eres un ángel y sí, a mi también me parece que dice la verdad, pero a veces la mentira se puede llegar a disfrazar muy bien… ¡ya verás como lo descubrimos juntas!

Bueno me despido con un beso para todas

_La chica de rosa._


	4. Chapter 4

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 4

Se miraba en el gran espejo de su habitación sintiéndose incómoda, jugaba con su fino brazalete y se mordía los labios nerviosa, ya no sabía que hacer para controlar el ataque de ansiedad que tenía, "_es solo una fiesta_" se repetía varias veces dándose valor, "¡_qué te pasa Candy_!" Se reclamaba sin éxito alguno. Ella sabía que en esta ocasión no se trataba solo de una recepción común y corriente, ésta era la primera fiesta a la que iría después de la muerte de su media hermana y toda la sociedad estaría presente, ella más que nadie sabía lo peligrosas que eran las lenguas afiladas del mundo al que pertenecía y tenía temor que la tildasen como culpable de aquel crimen… y es que para nadie era un secreto que ella y Susana no se llevaban bien, era fácil que cualquiera pudiera apuntarla como responsable.

Y Albert era el causante de todo, tenía que serlo, su entrevista con él era la culpable de haberle robado la relativa paz que había conseguido, ¡vaya que se la había robado! puesto que ahora su cabeza era un mar de emociones, rabia, fastidio, pero también admiración, curiosidad y hasta algo de embobamiento y es que aún no lograba sacar de su cabeza el brillo de los ojos de su acusador, porque eso era el dichoso detective, estaba segura que la creía una criminal, pero aun así esperaba ansiosa el siguiente interrogatorio… se sentía atraída, una atracción sumamente peligrosa y por eso la convertía en algo aún más interesante, por su piel corrió una pequeña descarga al imaginárselo cerca de ella abrazándola, sintiendo su voz cerca a su oído nuevamente y sonrió. No podría existir en el mundo alguien más inestable que ella, pensó y es que pasaba de una emoción a otra tan fácilmente como respirar.

De pronto unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, supuso que seguramente era la servidumbre que anunciaba la llegada de Annie y se apresuró a ir a su encuentro, unos minutos más tarde bajaba por las escaleras de su mansión ante la radiante sonrisa de su amiga.

- Luces soberbia Candy, me alegra que hayas aceptado divertirte un poco.- _habló la pelinegra._

- Annie no estoy tan convencida que ésta sea la mejor decisión… ir donde los Andrew… no me agrada y no sé por qué, quizás sea debido a que es el mismo apellido del detective que me torturó.

- Candy, ese detective no puede ser de la misma familia, Archie me lo hubiera comentado, ¿no crees? y ya lo hubiéramos conocido hace mucho así que no seas tonta amiga, más bien creo que es una excusa para seguir en tu encierro.

- No lo sé, ese es otro punto ¿Qué crees que pensarán de mi por irme a divertir mientras el cuerpo de mi hermana no lleva ni un mes de enterrado?

- Lo siento Candy, pero tienes que entender que Susana ya está en el infierno y que no puede seguir arruinándote la vida, a veces te desconozco, comprendo que la investigación te ponga un poco nerviosa pero no debes dejar que eso te altere, lo que piensen los demás a ti nunca te ha importado y pues la pérdida de Susana no es en absoluto lamentable… morirse es lo mejor que pudo hacer.

- Annie cállate, la servidumbre te puede escuchar y recuerda que ese es un asunto delicado.

- Entonces déjate de cosas extrañas y vamos que ya quiero ir a ver a Archie, además recuerda que te espera su primito.

- Andando entonces – _resopló resignada._

Después de unos minutos estaban pisando el gran y lujoso salón de los Andrew, ya Pauna les había dado la bienvenida y faltaba ir a saludar a la matriarca de la familia, tal como lo dictaba el protocolo y así lo hicieron siendo gratamente recibidas por la señora de la casa, después de unas cuantas palabras y sonrisas pudieron ir libremente a recorrer el salón en búsqueda de un espacio donde se sintieran cómodas.

A su paso ambas jóvenes derrochaban belleza y elegancia y muchas damas trataban de buscarles defectos inexistentes para poder criticarlas y así liberar un poco la envidia que sentían al ver como atraían la atención de los caballeros que atentamente seguían sus pasos.

- "_Que difícil es tomar una decisión y no poder echarse para atrás_"- pensaba Candy a medida que los segundos avanzaban y es que la sensación de nerviosismo la estaba invadiendo, ahora lo que menos le preocupaba era el tema de Susana y el reencuentro con Anthony, ahora sabía que ninguna de esas cosas era la causante de su estado de ánimo, era algo que no tenía lógica y no podía explicar, un vacío que se había colocado en el estómago y se convertía cada minuto en algo más insoportable.

Archie al darse cuenta de la llegada de las jovencitas de inmediato se despidió de Albert, cruzó el salón y fue directo donde las dos bellas damas, beso suavemente sus manos y abrazó a la su novia; Anthony de otro lado que ya había reparado en Candy, no se lo podía creer, él la recordaba bella, pero bella ahora era una palabra que se quedaba corta para la dama que tenía casi frente a él, su corazón se aceleró notablemente y a grandes pasos se acercó hasta los tres jóvenes.

- Buenas noches bellas señoritas- _saludo besando la mano de cada una y martirizándose por no haber podido decir algo mejor._

- Annie luces muy hermosa, definitivamente mi querido primo tienes mucha suerte, y tú bello ángel ¿eres acaso mi querida Candy? Las fotos de ninguna forma te hacen justicia.

- Gracias por tus palabras Anthony – _habló Annie con una sonrisa dulce._

- Nos disculpan pero Annie y yo vamos a bailar un poco – _anunció Archie tomando la mano de su novia y desapareciendo entre la gente, Anthony estaba complacido,_ _aquello era precisamente lo que le había pedido a su primo, que lo deje pasar tiempo a solas con Candy, estaba seguro que si las cosas se daban como él tenía pensado antes del mes ambos formalizarían un noviazgo._

- Anthony, agradezco tus palabras aunque siempre supe que eres un exagerado, es muy grato volverte a ver.- _contestó la rubia._

- Te diré que anhelaba este encuentro como no te imaginas, no hay palabras para definir lo dichoso que soy al poder verte Candy, hoy por ti quiero ser egoísta con todos, por ello te suplico me dejes acompañarte en esta velada.- _rogó mirándola seductoramente._

- Tú quieres ser egoísta; sin embargo creo que yo debo de ser generosa si es que quiero seguir con vida, hay muchas damas que en éste momento me están tirando flechas de fuego con los ojos mi querido Tony y me temo que no me perdonarán por robarles tu presencia. – _señaló Candy mientras coquetamente le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, acelerando así el pulso del rubio._

- ¡Candy! Luces bellísima- _interrumpió un joven de lentes que había llegado al grupo acompañado por su prometida Patricia O' Brian_.

- Stear que gusto verte, Patty luces maravillosa – _Saludo Candy afectuosamente_.

- ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte amiga! Anthony, ¿me permites que te robe a Candy? Necesito hablar con ella de ciertas cosas que no pueden esperar.

- Descuiden hermosas damas, yo aprovecharé en hablar con mi querido Stear.

- Bien, entonces con su permiso. _- habló la castaña llevándose a Candy lejos de la mirada de los chicos._

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí Stear? Necesito estar a solas con ella, es importante que vea que mi interés en ella es sincero, además siento que no le soy indiferente.

- Sé lo que dijiste Anthony, pero eso no significa que lo haré, que recuerde no te prometí nada y con respecto a Candy ella sólo es amable, dudo mucho que ya haya quedado prendada de ti, como creo que es lo que piensas, tienes que saber que Candy no es como todas ¿entiendes?

- ¿Que te pasa? Cualquiera diría que tu plan es alejarme de ella_.- señaló con aire ofendido._

- ¿Eres muy perspicaz o todo es muy evidente?, no tomes a mal las cosas, Candy necesita a alguien distinto, alguien que no se tome a broma el noviazgo.

- Ya te dije que he cambiado, tienes que confiar en mí. _- rezongó molesto._

- ¿Te olvidaste que le prometiste a la hija del señor Greg bailar con ella? ¡Y que me dices de la sobrina de la duquesa de York! Anthony, deberías esforzarte primero por lo menos por tener buena memoria. Mira atrás tuyo viene Lilian Tubs ¿Qué le prometiste a ella?

- Maldición – _susurró Anthony antes de sonreír galantemente a la joven que apenas y llegó donde los caballeros lo tomó del brazo._

…...

- Gracias por sacarme de ahí Patty, Anthony es muy dulce, pero esta noche no estoy de humor _– decía Candy abrazando a su amiga, mientras esta reía juguetona._

- Pues yo te vi acomodándole la camisa…_ - señaló mirándola divertida._

- Anthony es muy cortés y creí que debía corresponder un poquito sus atenciones, pero nada más allá de eso.

- Bueno, yo sé por Stear que Anthony es un gran chico, su defecto es ser demasiado galante con las damas y pues tú sabes, él es muy apuesto, no le resulta muy difícil enamorarlas. Pero no tengas un mal concepto, hasta donde sé él ha estado mucho tiempo ilusionado con volver y verte en persona, creo que siempre estuvo interesado en ti amiga mía y con lo linda que eres no dudo que lo enamorarás en un segundo, sino es que ya se siente enamorado de ti.

- Atracción Patty, él puede sentirse atraído, el amor es algo mas complejo.

- Por algo se empieza, no sé si hay alguna forma de arriesgar con precaución pero quisiera que lo intentes, no quiero que te lastimen amiga pero tampoco quiero verte solitaria.

- No te preocupes, ya aprendí a no aferrarme a ningún querer, mi corazón ahora es más fuerte y dudo mucho que se vuelva a entregar a alguien. _– habló con decisión la rubia._

- No digas eso, estoy convencida de que encontrarás más pronto de lo que crees a tu caballero andante- _dijo Patty al tiempo que aceptaba la mano de su padre que la invitaba a bailar._

- Estás demasiado enamorada, pero no todos tiene la suerte de encontrar un Stear- _murmuró Candy cuando quedó sola y de inmediato no pudo dejar de recordar unos zafiros que le habían enamorado hacía mucho tiempo, pero de pronto un perfume escandaloso le avisó que alguien estaba acercándose a ella y no era precisamente alguien querido, apretó los dientes y comenzó a prepararse para la guerra que seguramente estaba por venir._

- Que terrible, la oveja negra de la familia Jhonson compartiendo con la gente decente, deberían ser más selectivos - _fue la voz chillona de Eliza Leegan_- ¿No me dirás nada Candy? Tienes que admitir que el pobre de tu padre debe de estar retorciéndose en su tumba por tu causa.

- Tu presencia siempre me hace recordar que sí existe la completa imperfección y que las víboras han aprendido a hablar, ¿Quién te enseño querida? No recuerdo que en el San Pablo hubieran clases especiales para ti.- _contestó Candy mirándola desafiante._

- Siempre fuiste poca cosa, de nada te a servido ni tu apellido, ni tu educación, siempre fuiste una cualquiera, Terry hubiera sido mi novio de no ser por ti.

- ¿Estás ebria Elisa? Solo así se justifica tu comportamiento, es una pena que aún estés despechada.

- Me robaste a Terry esa es la verdad, lo retuviste usando tu cama, pero me siento feliz de que ni aún con todo eso él se quedara a tu lado, que triste ver como no eres suficiente para ningún hombre.

- Lo triste es tu vida querida, tú dices que yo soy una cualquiera pero al menos yo sólo me acosté con Terry, en cambio tú vas de cama en cama, eso es un secreto a voces, dime ahora, ¿Quién es la cualquiera?

- Eres una insolente, hablaré con la tía Elroy y te echará de la fiesta, ya verás- _dijo Eliza antes de dar vuelta e ir en busca de la matriarca._

- ¿Te estuvo molestando? – _preguntó una mujer acercándose preocupada._

- Pauna descuida, ya estoy familiarizada con Eliza.

- Lamento que te hayas encontrado con la peor parte de la familia _– se disculpó Pauna sabiendo que Eliza no se medía nunca cuando quería ofender a los demás._

- En serio que no es problema lo que ella diga, es más ya no me molesta en lo absoluto_- "mentirosa" se decía a cada instante_- ya me acostumbré a sus palabras; sin embargo quisiera que me disculpes, creo que bebí mucho vino y me gustaría tomar un poco de aire- _"no es que me moleste Eliza, pero no estaría mal si es que le cosieran la boca" pensaba la rubia._

- No hay problema Candy, si gustas puedes pasear por el jardín, esta noche tenemos una gran luna, está más que preciosa.

- Gracias Pauna, con permiso.

Diciendo eso Candy se perdió entre los invitados, deseaba con todo su corazón salir de aquella fiesta, ahora estaba convencida de que debió de haberse quedado en su mansión disfrutando de la soledad, que aunque fría, al menos mucho menos fastidiosa que el tener que soportar a Eliza y sus niñerías.

Caminaba tratando de aparentar calma y elegancia, aunque se moría de ganas por correr, impaciente apresuró el paso y llegó al jardín por fin, sus ojos brillaron y se le formó una sonrisa dulce en el rostro, tomó mucho aire y trató de normalizar su pulso, que de un momento a otro se había acelerado sin motivo.

- Quizás deba de ir al médico- _le susurró a las flores de madreselva que colgaban de uno de los grandes jarrones dispuestos en los lados de la entrada a ese majestuoso paraíso._- debo de estar loca- _se dijo y se encaminó rumbo a la fuente principal, y sin importarle su gran y elegante vestido color blanco tomó asiento en ella y comenzó a jugar con una de su manos en la fría agua mientras veía su reflejo._

Mientras tanto unos ojos profundos e inundados en admiración y pasión le miraban incrédulos, era excepcional el cuadro que tenía frente a él, caminó a paso seguro y como atraído por un imán llegó a situarse tras la aparición angélica, sus labios querían pronunciar un "hola" que sonara casual, pero prefirió guardar silencio, no quería romper la magia que estaba seguro flotaba en el aire.

Candy sintió que alguien se aproximaba pero no quería voltear, su cerebro le gritaba peligro y su corazón se había disparado, a su nariz llegó el tenue olor a maderas y se sintió sobrecogida, cuando la persona que estaba tras ella se acercó lo suficiente, ella en un sutil moviendo miró en el reflejo de la fuente, encontrándose con la persona que menos deseaba ver, pero que curiosamente no había salido de su cabeza.

Los segundos transcurrieron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella un poco desesperada por verle directamente se levantó y lentamente fue girando hasta quedar frente a él, tan cerca que hubiera jurado le podía besar si hubiese querido y ¡Vaya que hubiese querido! Pero no debía, avergonzada de sus ideas bajo el rostro.

- No, por favor, no me prives de ver tus ojos- _habló él y con cuidado tomó el mentón de la joven en una de sus blancas y fuertes manos y lo levantó con reverencia._

Si es que antes todo era mágico, ahora ya no quedaron palabras para describir el momento, decir que era asombroso, maravilloso o increíble, se quedaba corto al lado de todos los sentimientos mezclados de aquellas dos almas que en una noche de luna se veían por primera vez a los ojos, sin miedos, sin restricciones, sin perjuicios y dejando su alma desnuda para que el otro pudiera leer en ella.

* * *

Aquí un capítulo más y espero que les haya gustado tanto leerlo como me gustó a mí escribirlo.

Gracias por su apoyo chicas, es muy importante para mí, me anima a seguir adelante, les prometo que cada vez me esmeraré más y que los capítulos los colgaré seguido.

Gracias especiales para:

**keilanot2 : ¡**Gracias a ti por leerme! Yo creo que habrá más de un sospechoso en la historia, por ahora Candy es la más sobresaliente ¡ya verás muy pronto nuevas sorpresas!

**Rose de andry: ¡**Gracias por alegrarte por mi regreso! Me haces sentir muy feliz, y no te preocupes no dejaré inconclusa la historia, espero que te siga gustando.

**Rosi White: **Gracias por leerme y pues ya estamos viendo una partecita del encuentro, espero no decepcionarte, en el próximo capítulo veremos como siguen este par de rubios.

Gracias también a las lectoras (es) anónimos que se toman el trabajo de leerme.

¡Besos a todos!

La chica de rosa.


	5. Chapter 5

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 5

En el salón de baile la matriarca estaba emocionada y si hubiera tenido unos treinta años menos quizás y hasta hubiese saltado en un pie, con los ojos brillantes soñaba despierta el momento en que su querido sobrino le diera la noticia de su compromiso con Candice Jhonson, luego la fiesta, después el matrimonio y mas adelante un grupo de niños, todos rubios, revoloteando por la mansión entera, mientras estaba en su propio mundo no pudo evitar sonreír como únicamente una madre sabe hacerlo, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Pauna que no perdía ni un segundo de cada gesto de la matriarca.

- Sé lo que piensas tía, pero no es bueno que sueñes demasiado, pueden no llevarse bien y si en el mejor de los casos ellos llegaran a congeniar la situación sería difícil si es que Albert nota tu gran interés en el asunto - _razonaba Pauna fingiendo ser alguien experimentado… aunque sus experiencias solamente se basaban en lecturas de tono rosa y lo que sus amigas le narraban_.

- Pues si no es con William, entonces será con Anthony, igual tendré seis niños corriendo con sus tartanes – _dijo muy decidida y Pauna solamente pudo menar la cabeza y poner los ojos en blanco, aunque en su mente comenzó a imaginarse a George cargando en brazos un bebé hijo de ambos._

- Eres incorregible, pero ¿sabes qué? creo que ésta vez sí saldrán la cosas como quieres, yo te ayudaré para eso, pero luego me tendrás que conceder un deseo- _dijo cruzando a su espalda los dedos para que la matriarca aceptara, al fin, era bien sabido que si aceptaba no podría dar marcha atrás, ya sabía que para su tía era "de pésimo gusto prometer aquello que no se piensa cumplir."_

- Está bien niña, está bien- _"Es muy fácil complacer a mi sobrina" pensó satisfecha la mujer, sin saber que en aquel momento Pauna no pensaba precisamente en viajes, ni mucho menos joyas o rosedales, sino que su pensamiento volaba a un joven que no contaba precisamente con el buen ver de su tía, no al menos para ser el esposo de su sobrina preferida._

- Perfecto tía, entonces verás que Albert se casará con Candy, rezaré todas las noches y en los días propiciaré sus encuentros_- señaló rebosante de alegría._

- Y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, no en vano le recomendé a William que si se encontraba aburrido podía pasear por los jardines.

- Candy estaba allá tía_- habló sorprendida Pauna._

- Pues claro Pauna, todo es con el fin de que se encuentren esos dos y si todo marcha como se debe en un par de minutos vendrán tomados de la mano para bailar una pieza y luego todo se irá dando _- "ella viene de cuna noble, es hermosa, y por sobre todo es nieta de mi querida amiga Samantha, siempre soñamos con unir nuestras familias y en su memoria nuestras familias se unirán" pensaba la mujer mayor al recordar con tristeza la muerte de su entrañable amiga de infancia._

- Recuerda que no puedes imponer nada - _apuntó la joven mientras discretamente miraba en dirección de un pelinegro de ojos azabache._

- No impondré nada, sólo sugeriré - _confesó Elroy y Pauna tembló "¿Sabrá mi tía la diferencia entre imponer y sugerir?" Se preguntó y prefirió no responderse._

Mientras tanto en los jardines…

- "Mis piernas no me responderán_"- se decía así misma Candy mientras le sostenía la mirada al detective._

- "Hermosa, eres una belleza Candy" _se repetía él, absorto en las lagunas verdes de ella._

- No puedo creerlo ¿Quién lo diría? El detective y la criminal - _fue la voz de Eliza que rompió el pequeño y mágico silencio que se había formado_- no me sorprendería que de pronto y hasta quedaras como inocente ¡Vaya, cómo pagas tu libertad! Albert nunca imaginé que tu ética profesional quedara reducida a nada por una mujer.

Albert por primera vez se quedó sin saber que responderle a Eliza, en parte tenía razón, él no debería involucrarse con una sospechosa, y vaya que estaba faltando a la regla.

De otro lado Candy sin decir una palabra se acercó a la pelirroja, le dirigió una mirada de odio y de pronto se escuchó un golpe seco, lo siguiente que vio el detective fue la mejilla de Eliza girada hacia un lado y con la mano de Candy estampada en ella.

- ¡Maldita seas Candice!- _gritó con furia la de ojos castaños_ – ¡Me golpeas porque eres culpable! Te da mucha ira el que tenga la razón ¿Cierto? Tú mataste a Susana, la mataste porque te quitó a Terry, eso lo sabemos muy bien, sé que eres la principal sospechosa de ese asesinato ¡Criminal!- _vociferó mientras intentaba devolverle el golpe a la rubia._

- ¡No lo hice! ¿Me entiendes?- _dijo llorando de rabia deteniendo hábilmente la mano de Eliza_ - Nunca lo hubiera hecho, yo soy inocente- _contestó Candy, esto último en un susurro débil antes de caer, sin conocimiento, en el manto verde del jardín, ante la mirada de desprecio de la pelirroja._

Albert inmediatamente con sumo cuidado la tomó en brazos y dándole la espalda a Eliza caminó hacia un pequeño banco de madera para sentare con Candy en su regazo.

- ¿Sabes qué número eres en su lista? – escupió Eliza con burla y odio.

- Eliza, te haré saber cuándo es que tienes que presentarte en mi oficina, al parecer guardas información importante y no se hasta que punto estás involucrada, tienes el perfil típico de una mujer despechada, por lo que veo el tal Terry es un joven muy bien conocido por ti ¿Me equivoco? Dime Eliza ¿no serás tú la que estaba herida de celos?

- No es cierto, no puedes desconfiar de tu familia - _dijo insegura, sabía que Albert era una persona muy perspicaz, además en parte tenía razón y para coronar la cereza del pastel ella había visitado a Susana el día del crimen; con nerviosismo frotó sus manos una contra la otra y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse él habló._

- Lo veremos, y si no quieres problemas te sugeriría que no destilaras más tu veneno, la gente podría creer que quieres encubrirte y para eso le hechas la culpa a los demás, ahora vete de mi presencia - _ordenó con voz peligrosa y ella sabiendo que a él no podría hacerle frente se marchó de allí a paso veloz._

Albert se quedó pensativo al ver a la joven alejarse, se veía que estaba nerviosa lo cual no era normal en la personalidad de su sobrina, así que decidió que debía interrogarla de forma muy detallada. No era que la creyera culpable pero presumía que sí tenía detalles importantes que permitirían desenmarañar el caso.

Un sutil movimiento lo distrajo de sus ideas y fijó sus ojos en la dama que yacía en sus brazos, se la veía angelical y muy a su pesar no pudo reprimir un suspiro ante lo cual ella se movió nuevamente, aunque fue casi imperceptible él lo pudo notar y sonrió sabiendo que Candy ya había recuperando el sentido y que no quería abrir los ojos por voluntad propia, así que se le ocurrió una forma de cómo descubrir a la aparentemente desmayada.

- Duérmase niña, duérmase ya, que viene Eliza y se la comerá, no se preocupe si ya se durmió porque tus sueños los velo yo…- _cantó bajito casi en el oído de la rubia logrando que Candy emitiera una ligera risita._

- ¿Estás desmayada aún?- _preguntó socarronamente._

- Ya estoy bien, puedes bajarme de tus rodillas, mi guardián de sueños- _contestó con tranquilidad._

- No señorita, usted está débil, las niñas no se desmayan de la nada, te llevaré a una habitación de huéspedes, llamaré al médico, comerás algo y luego descansarás.

- Dime que no vives aquí y que no conoces a Eliza por favor- _dijo Candy sintiéndose tonta._

- Lo siento, soy hermano de Pauna y Anthony, por ende esta es mi casa también y por desgracia soy tío de los hermanos Leegan _– habló sonriendo._

- Disculpa, no lo sabía y yo la golpeé_- dijo apenada sin saber más que decir._

- Se lo merecía, aunque no estoy a favor de la violencia pienso que a mi sobrina le han faltado muchas reprimendas, quizás así ella sería alguien de bien, pero no la culpes, Sara creo un monstruo y ahora se le escapó de las manos.

- Me alegro que no te enfades porque realmente no me arrepiento – _dijo con sinceridad._

- Muy bien Candy, ahora si te llevaré para que descanses, si bien es cierto reaccionaste relativamente rápido del desmayo también es verdad que eso no debió de ocurrir ¿Te ha pasado antes?- _cuestionó preocupado._

- No- _mintió Candy evadiendo la mirada._

- Bueno, aun así te revisará mi médico, quiero estar seguro que estás bien.

- ¡Estás loco! Eres demasiado extraño… Eliza tenía razón en cierta parte y no entiendo porque me tratas así, para ti tan solamente soy parte de un caso que quieres resolver, no debes de olvidarlo- _contestó y de inmediato se soltó de él bajándose de las rodillas del hombre y encarándolo de frente esperó una respuesta._

- Soy detective en mi oficina y digamos que éste es mi descanso- _contestó con simpleza metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos._

- Quiere decir que mañana serás igual de odioso que antes ¿Esto es una tregua por la fiesta?- _preguntó incrédula._

- Puede ser…- _dijo mirando las estrellas tratando de disimular su embobamiento._

- ¡Perfecto!- _soltó ella y respingando la nariz hizo un puchero al tiempo que se cruzaba de_ _brazos._

- Candy, me gustaría que no pensaras mal de mi, es mi deber descubrir la verdad, no puedo poner las manos al fuego por alguien que no conozco y a ti no te conozco – _finalizó mirándola a los ojos y poniendo sus cálidas manos sobre los frágiles brazos de ella._

- ¿Por qué fingir amabilidad entonces?- _interrogó con una voz tan suave que a Albert le sonó impregnada de un poco de dolor._

- No miento, no te conozco pero quiero conocerte, yo… quiero saber más de ti.

- ¿Para hallar a la responsable del caso?- _cuestionó levantando una ceja_.

- Para hallar la razón por la cual no has salido de mis pensamientos ni un instante, para encontrar a la verdadera Candy que está dentro de ti, porque creo que podemos llevarnos bien - _" Y porque así puedes descubrir la verdad" retumbó una voz en su cabeza y él bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal de pronto._

- Si descubres que soy culpable ¿Qué harás? – _quiso saber Candy adivinando los pensamientos del hombre._

- Entregarte a las autoridades, ellos decidirán que hacer, yo solo investigo y busco llegar al fondo de la verdad, de ser culpable tendrías un juicio y una condena- _contestó rápidamente como si estuviera leyendo un libro invisible que se abría frente a sus ojos de cielo._

- Y ahora ¿Qué soy para ti? Dime la verdad… ¿Culpable o inocente?- _habló ella acercándose lentamente_.

- Inocente del crimen y culpable de lo que me pasa- _contestó sin pensar mucho y con la voz un poco ronca._

- _Cuando escuchó tal respuesta ella comenzó a reír ante el asombro de él_ - Sabes tanto como yo, que esto es sólo un juego, no quieres en realidad conocerme, sólo velas por tus intereses y sientes atracción por mí, nada más que eso_-_ _finalizó la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa._

- ¿Y tú que sientes por mí?- _devolvió la pregunta un poco disgustado por lo dicho por la rubia._

- No sé, solo sé que eres un detective estúpido buscando culpables en inocentes y queriendo aprovecharse de una sospechosa porque le gana la lujuria.- _"Porque esa mujer solamente es capaz de inspirar eso, deseo o pasión, pero de amor… de amor ni un poco" pensó y sus ojos por un fugaz instante quisieron llenarse de lágrimas._

- ¿Lujuria? Yo diría que no es lujuria lo que siento, sino más bien… _-"un extraño cosquilleo en el corazón" se dijo, pero sin poder revelar sus palabras se quedó callado._

- ¿Qué es entonces? Di lo que no dijiste, nunca te quedes sin decir lo que piensas - _añadió ella con esperanza "¿Sería mucho pedir que dijeras cariño?" se preguntó y esperó con ansias la respuesta del rubio._

- Lo siento, es difícil no desearte Candy _– dijo al fin rompiendo en pedazos el pequeño sueño de la joven._

- Deseo – _repitió despacio y lentamente "Sólo sientes eso, nada más que eso ¿Pero qué te puedo pedir? Estoy volviéndome loca" se recriminó y le brindó una sonrisa que era más de resignación que de alegría; ella no estaba para desaprovechar lo que la vida le ofrecía, y sentía que el destino le estaba poniendo a Albert Andrew en el camino… no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de al menos ser feliz por un instante, así fuera que él solo sintiera deseo, eso no importaría, ella lo tomaría y quizás con un poco de suerte eso se podría convertir en amor._

- Lamento decirlo yo…- _balbuceaba el rubio sintiéndose mal por hablarle de esa forma._

Y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más sus labios fueron atrapados por los de la rubia, un beso tan inesperado para él que al principio se quedó estático, sorprendido y a la vez extasiado disfrutando del inocente roce… ella no quería pensar, no quería ni siquiera recordar su nombre, sabía que era una locura, sin embargo ya lo había decidido y se sentía tan bien que no quería que aquel momento terminase nunca…

* * *

¡Hola!

Quiero agradecer en este capítulo especialmente a:

**Maggy Andrew**: ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leerme! espero que éste cap. te guste y que me acompañes en toda la historia.

**Jessy White** : ¡Gracias por tus palabras tan bonitas! Espero no decepcionarte y… ¡que alegría que seas mi compatriota!

También gracias a ustedes queridas lectoras (es) anónimos, gracias por estar ahí.

Ahora me despido, esperando que el capítulo les haya gustado a todos y adelantándoles que el siguiente será muy, muy interesante ¡Ya lo verán!

¡Por cierto muy pronto pondré en mi blog algunos de mis dibujos inspirados en el fic y espero que sean de su agrado!

Les mando muchos besos.

Su amiga "La chica de rosa".


	6. Chapter 6

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 6

Sus corazones latían apresurados al tiempo que sus labios se otorgaban dulces caricias al compás de la música que lejanamente provenía del salón de baile, él estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento nada sería lo mismo, se reconocía hechizado en las redes de aquella rubia mujer y tenía que admitir que aquello le producía miedo, mucho miedo, si se quería ser sincero… y es que no habían sido pocas las veces que había jurado el no enamorarse y ahora todos esos juramentos quedaban en la nada con aquella tan simple caricia.

Ella, de otro lado, sentía en su corazón estallar miles de fuegos artificiales, desde el momento en que sus manos se posaron en el pecho de Albert Andrew se prometió a sí misma ser valiente, ésta vez no iba a perder tan fácil, ésta vez no se le escaparía el amor, ya que si de algo estaba segura era de que ese hombre era lo que ella necesitaba, lo que a su vida vacía le hacía falta y se juró no perderlo.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que un sonido a sus espaldas los hizo separarse abruptamente, era un joven mozo que acercándose al detective le entregó un pequeño papel doblado, un segundo mas tarde Albert devolvía el mensaje al joven y éste se marchaba dejando a la pareja en soledad otra vez.

- ¿Era algo muy importante?- _preguntó la rubia tratando de adivinar el contenido de la nota._

- Lo siento, me esperan en el estudio y tengo que ir; sin embargo si tu quieres puedo quedarme un poco más de tiempo contigo ¿quieres que me quede? - _preguntó Albert adivinando lo que sentía la joven y al mismo tiempo deseando que la respuesta sea negativa, la verdad no quería hablar de aquel beso, no quería decir lo que sentía, ni menos decir lo que pensaba, no se encontraba listo y su cabeza estaba demasiado revuelta como para pensar correctamente_.

- De ninguna forma, si te llaman debe de ser por algo importante, es mejor que vayas, por mi no te preocupes – _contestó esbozando una sonrisa que no podía esconder la tristeza que le embargó al saber que iba a irse el hombre que hacía unos momentos la tenía en sus brazos._

- Bien Candy, entonces nos vemos en el salón – _se despidió el caballero sonriendo._

- Si, hasta luego entonces _– contestó la dama_ _con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza._

Cuando Candy se quedó sola respiró hondamente tratando de calmarse, y es que se sentía como una niña en su fiesta de cumpleaños, todo le parecía un sueño y tenía ganas de bailar de emoción, no sabía cuando se había vuelto tan osada como para atreverse a besar al detective, pero lo que si sabía es que no se arrepentía de ello, todo había sido mágico y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se permitió volver a soñar con cuentos de amor y finales felices.

Albert de otro lado, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, atravesó el salón lo más rápido que pudo mientras buscaba respuestas a la avalancha de preguntas que su mente le formulaba. Y es que ¿Cómo es que había sido capaz de decir todo lo que había dicho? Peor aún ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer todo lo que había hecho? Se estaba dejando llevar por sus impulsos y eso era una muy mala señal, él no era un niño, se decía a si mismo; no obstante ahora tenía que escuchar los regaños que sin duda le haría su amigo, como si no fuera suficiente con su propia conciencia.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Albert?- _fue la primera interrogante con la que George recibió al detective apenas éste giró la perilla de la puerta._

- No te entiendo y tampoco entiendo tu mensaje - _Contestó y respiró suavemente tomando valor, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y continuó hablando_- hace poco tú y Pauna se habían unido en una lucha feroz para buscarme novia y ahora me reclamas ¡Quién te comprende! Pensé que estarías feliz, después de todo si me caso será más fácil que Pauna pueda ser tu esposa ¿No es grandioso? Deberíamos de brindar- _dijo Albert sirviendo dos copas de whisky y ofreciéndole una a su amigo._

- Deja el teatro, sabes bien que no puedes fijarte en esa mujer, es la sospechosa de un crimen ¿No te das cuenta de que se puede estar aprovechando de ti? - _Preguntó George, seguro de que haría entrar en razón al rubio._

- Me sorprende que no seas capaz de confiar en lo que yo decido; te estás pareciendo a la tía Elroy, ten cuidado George que eso no es muy bueno _– habló el detective tratando de aligerar las cosas._

- No es hora de bromas, eres mi mejor amigo y si tú te metes en algún lío será completamente mi culpa, por favor reacciona, te vas a enamorar de quien no te conviene, abre los ojos, es una mujer peligrosa_.- sentenció George claramente molesto._

- ¿Enamorar? ¡De que hablas George! ese beso que viste no significó nada, ni para ella ni para mí.- _dijo muy seguro de sí mismo_- en ningún momento mencionamos la palabra amor.- _masculló enojado_.

- Te estás involucrando sentimentalmente con ella, no sé que tipo de atracción ejerce sobre ti pero eso es realmente preocupante, ¡No te das cuenta que es una asesina!

- Estamos en las investigaciones aún, te agradecería que lo recordaras.

- No puedes enredarte con ella.- _dijo el hombre de bigote tomando de un solo trago la copa que portaba en su mano._

- ¿Por qué me tienes tan poca confianza? No soy ningún inmaduro, sé lo que hago y los riesgos que corro, además algo me dice que puedo creer en ella, en su inocencia.

- Esa intuición tuya puede fallar Albert.

- Si es que me llegase a equivocar sabes que no le tendré compasión, dejaré que le apliquen todo el peso de la ley y te aseguro que no me detendrá el corazón.

- Yo sé que serás imparcial, eso no es lo que me preocupa, pero ese asesinato no es común Albert, solo una persona de mente enferma en extremo podría haberlo hecho ¡Por todos los cielos! Ella es la principal sospechosa ¡Es que no entiendes eso! ¿Sabes que? No importa sino lo entiendes, desde mañana estarás fuera del caso y espero que eso te proteja en algo de esa mujer– _concluyó George mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida del estudio._

- Espera - _dijo el rubio deteniendo así el andar del pelinegro_ - piensa un poco, si el caso fuera asignado a otras personas sin duda encerrarán a Candy y todo solamente para cerrar el expediente.

- Quieres estar cerca de ella, la quieres defender y te recuerdo que eres detective, mas no abogado, Albert, no pensé que serías tan chiquillo como para no aprender de tus errores, ésta no es la primera vez que logran encandilarte de esa manera, el arma de una mujer es la seducción, pensé que con Clara habías aprendido la lección - _aquello fue como una bofetada para Albert, recordar su pasado amoroso nunca había sido bueno y esta vez no fue la excepción _

- Ya te dije que ese beso no fue nada y te pido que no me vuelvas a mencionar a Clara – _dijo esquivando la mirada de su amigo para luego continuar – _ sabes que llegaré a la verdad y si me retiras del caso lo haré por mi propia cuenta, de cualquier manera yo soy adulto y sé que hacer.

- Piensa bien tus pasos a seguir y sé prudente, el caso sigue siendo tuyo – _dijo George antes de salir de estudio._

- Gracias.

Habló Albert a la nada mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de impedir que imágenes del pasado asaltaran su mente, se sintió débil ante sus recuerdos y levantándose del asiento salió del estudio, pero no para volver a la fiesta, sino para ir rumbo a la última habitación del ala derecha del pasillo, un cuarto que se mantenía las veinticuatro horas de todos los días con llave y al cual solamente Albert tenía acceso; con rapidez abrió el seguro y cerrando la puerta se quedó dentro de aquel lugar que escondía la mayor parte de sus tesoros, pero que ocultaba también su secreto pasado.

Encendió la luz y caminó despacio por el blanco salón mirando las pinturas que adornaban las paredes, entre las cuales estaban muchos cuadros donde sus padres posaban sonrientes, también habían algunos paisajes maravillosamente plasmados por su querida hermana y junto a ellos los primeros garabatos que Anthony le había regalado en las navidades, y hasta una pintura de Elroy Andrew en sus mejores años de juventud alegraban la estancia, sonrió al verla tan bellamente ataviada por un fino traje que ceñía sus perfectas formas…_"¡Quién diría que esa es la tía Elroy!_" Se dijo; sin embargo ésta vez no encontró la alegría que siempre hallaba cuando recordaba las aventuras que contaba su padre de su querida tía, ni siquiera viendo los cuadros de sus seres tan amados o las graciosas formas hechas por su hermano, ni mucho menos pudo captar la paz que Pauna siempre quería transmitir en sus obras.

Tomó un poco de aire e involuntariamente centró su mirada en un gran baúl de apariencia antigua y caminando como atraído por un imán se acercó hacia la esquina donde se hallaba éste, cuando estuvo cerca de la gran caja de madera respiró profundamente e inclinándose sobre la tapa la descubrió con lentitud, sus ojos embebidos en añoranza recorrieron cada cosa que había allí dentro, hasta que enfocó un pedazo de tela azul que envolvía algún objeto de forma rectangular, a sabiendas de lo que era, lo tomó y abriendo el pequeño envoltorio descubrió el retrato de una bella mujer que de su brazo sonreía aparentemente feliz.

- ¿Estás contenta Clara?- _interrogó a la muda imagen_– seguro que sí, ya que jamás podré olvidarte.

Luego de un par de minutos dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se encaminó hacia una pequeña mesa donde un cuaderno de pasta dorada le esperaba abierto, anotó con fina caligrafía la fecha y procedió a apuntar unas líneas.

"_¿Porqué me hiciste eso Clara? Te amé tanto y todo fue un error y error es también lo que estoy empezando a sentir ahora por ella… a veces me pregunto como sería mi vida a tu lado, ahora, quizás tendríamos ya dos niños y seriamos la familia feliz que siempre me dijiste querer; pero me mentiste y hoy tengo un vacío en el pecho y tu sonrisa me persigue, busco facciones tuyas en el rostro de otras mujeres pero no te encuentro, te busque en ella y a pesar de que es muy bella no estás ahí tampoco._

_Son tus ojos verdes, pero los de ella son más brillantes, sus miradas no son tan estudiadas como las tuyas y su voz me acaricia pero no es tu melodía. _

_Soy un tonto por querer recordarte cuando sé que no me amaste nunca, soy un tonto por sentir que he sido infiel a tu memoria, soy un tonto por sentirme culpable por haber correspondido a un beso._

_Pero te he de confesar que esta noche después de tanto tiempo me vi libre de tu maldición, cuando estuve con ella, cuando sus labios tocaron los míos y cuando sentí su perfume que no es el tuyo pero que me embriaga quizás más que el de tu recuerdo. _

_Sin embargo me pregunto ¿La amaré tanto como te amé a ti? O es que tal vez después de ti mi corazón perdió la capacidad de entregarse de verdad ¿Te habré olvidado realmente?… _

_¿Puede ser acaso que Eliza tenga razón? ¿Ella estará tratando de asegurar su libertad involucrándose conmigo? Definitivamente no puedo enredarme con ella, no puedo permitirme esa estupidez._

_Después de todo, no puede haber nada entre el cazador y la presa._

_William A. Andrew"_

Terminó de escribir y se marchó a su habitación decidido a no volver a salir hasta el día siguiente, olvidándose así de las piezas de baile prometidas a una rubia que ignorante de todo le esperaba ansiosa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, gracias especiales a:

_**Nandumbu:**__ Mil gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes esta historia la llevaré hasta el final ¡descuida!; me alegro que te gustara mi fic y también mi nick… me quebré la cabeza pensando en uno y pues este salió (me declaro fans de ese color jeje) Espero que me sigas acompañando y así descubrir quien es el o la culpable. _

_**Maggy Andrew:**__ Gracias por seguir la historia y por dejarme tu comentario también, ¡me anima mucho a seguir adelante! Y si, ojala que Albert no se deje llevar, lo que pasa es que él tiene fantasmas del pasado que no lo dejaran tranquilo… ya veremos como lo puede superar nuestro querido detective._

_**Guest:**__ ¡Que bueno que te guste Albert! Y espero que el Albert de esta historia te enamore también. Gracias por tu comentario y pues he tratado de colgar el cap. lo más rápido posible, es que lo reviso mucho así antes de publicar._

Las quiero mucho, su apoyo me motiva.

Se despide su amiga

_La chica de rosa._


	7. Chapter 7

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 7

Candy se sentía decepcionada, los minutos habían transcurrido conforme era su deber y ella no había visto ni la punta de los lustrosos zapatos del detective, "¿Qué pensará de mi ahora?" se cuestionaba queriéndose golpear en cualquier elegante columna del salón; sin duda su comportamiento había sido completamente desubicado, había actuado como cualquier cosa menos como una señorita que se respete y a esas alturas de la noche estaba segura que Albert no había querido bajar para no tener que pasar por el momento desagradable de ponerla en su lugar. Sin embargo, aunque su situación actual era totalmente deprimente, todo lo que había pasado en el jardín había sido tan mágico que era difícil que ella se sintiera verdaderamente arrepentida, sus labios aún le quemaban al recordar la boca sensual del detective y sus mejillas se encendían en un tenue color rosa mientras recordaba el momento.

- Basta Anthony, estás haciendo ruborizar a nuestra amiga_- señaló Archie, sorprendiendo así a la rubia, que poca o nula atención le había prestado a la plática._

- Perdóname si es que te abrumo – _se disculpó elegantemente el rubio._

- Todo está bien Anthony – _contestó ella sin tener la menor idea de lo que Anthony podía haber estado diciendo._

- ¿Entonces aceptas venir con nosotros al lago el próximo fin de semana?- _preguntó el chico ilusionado._

- Será muy divertido – _contestó ella tratando de mostrarse animada y pensando en que no faltaría una excusa para no asistir aquel día._

- ¡Sí que lo será! – _exclamó Annie feliz de que su amiga haya encontrado un prometedor pretendiente._

- Por cierto Annie, me gustaría que me acompañaras a conversar con la tía Elroy, ella desea invitarte personalmente a una reunión del club de damas.- _apuntó Archie mientras que con suprema delicadeza tomaba del brazo a la joven._

- Oh está bien – _contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa_ – con su permiso chicos – _agregó tímidamente antes de marcharse junto a su novio._

- Parece que nos han dejado solos Candy – _señaló Anthony sintiéndose tonto por decir lo obvio._

- Así es – _musitó ella sintiéndose bastante incomoda con la situación, era notorio que sus amigos habían hecho aquello de forma totalmente intencionada y se sentía mal de rechazar al rubio; sin embargo tampoco podía seguir aceptando sus cumplidos, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones con ella_ – Anthony no quisiera que tomaras a mal lo que te voy a decir pero quisiera retirarme de la fiesta.- _terminó de decir sonriendo dulcemente tratando de aminorar el significado de sus palabras._

- Lamento haberte importunado tanto Candy – _se disculpó con la mirada triste y con el temor de que ella lo mandase con una palabra de regreso a España, sabía que había cometido el terrible error de atosigarla con halagos; no obstante estaba tan acostumbrado a que todas las damas se rindan con sus palabras que pensó que Candy sería igual, se había equivocado, ahora lo sabía y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo, así que lo único que le quedaba era mostrarse arrepentido y tratar de cambiar de estrategia._

- No Anthony, no digas eso por favor, no se trata de ti, soy yo la que no quiere ser mala compañía, verás aún tengo vivo el recuerdo de mi difunta hermana y es que a ella le gustaban tanto las fiestas que es difícil ahora permanecer mucho tiempo en una... – _ explicó ella suavemente tratando de sonar lo más sincera que podía._

- Es imposible que seas mala compañía, pero entiendo bien tu malestar, solo te pido que me hagas el honor de regalarme un par de piezas de baile, has sido mi amiga desde hace tanto tiempo que deseo grabar en mi memoria al menos un baile compartido contigo– _rogó el joven con la esperanza de ganar unos minutos que le permitieran dejar una mejor imagen de sí mismo a la dama._

- Está bien _– accedió ella antes de que el joven la tomara delicadamente de la mano para guiarla al centro del salón._

La estampa era propia de un cuento de hadas, ambos bailaban de tal modo que parecían haber practicado por horas para sincronizar sus movimientos, ya que cada paso, cada vuelta y cada ademán eran simplemente perfectos, los demás danzantes quedaban opacados frente a la pareja de rubios; no faltaban los cuchicheos de los invitados y los dolores de cabeza en varias jóvenes damas que veían escapar la esperanza de realizar sus sueños casamenteros con el guapo caballero.

Elroy Andrew, mientras tanto, sonreía feliz de ver la escena, si bien era cierto que ella prefería casar a Candy con su sobrino Albert, tampoco le molestaba la idea de que fuese con Anthony, de cualquier manera ella consideraba que sus dos sobrinos debían de contraer nupcias.

- Elroy, luces demasiado animada con lo que ves – _dijo la condesa Catalina Embrish, una amiga íntima de la matriarca._

- Lo estoy – _contestó levantando su ceja izquierda en un gesto típico de ella._

- Oh Elroy, eres una vieja tan bruja como yo y sé bien lo que pasa por tu cabeza– _culminó de hablar la condesa con burla teñida en sus palabras._

- Esta vez solo me alegro de la situación, no propiciaré nada entre ellos – _contestó Elroy a la defensiva._

- Yo preferiría que fuese con William, creo que ese muchacho debe dejar de trabajar como lo hace, ya sabes las tradiciones familiares, la sociedad, Clara y esas cosas…

- No la menciones por favor, es una gran noche como para arruinarla hablando de una furcia, ese asunto ya está olvidado. – _escupió con desprecio._

- Elroy, esa furcia acabó de cruzar el océano.- _informó con una mueca de disgusto._

- ¿Está aquí? – _preguntó incrédula con semblante sombrío y preocupado_.

- Francois me aseguró que la había visto en el puerto, puede que se equivoque, pero es mejor estar prevenidos.

- Es una pesadilla, pero esta vez no tendré piedad.

- Sonríe Elroy todo está en nuestras manos ¿Brindamos? – _dijo la dama de agudos ojos azules levantando su copa._

- No se me escapará _– susurró entre dientes la dama Andrew_.

De otro lado los periodistas estaban fascinados con la fiesta, tendrían muchas novedades para sus diarios, y todos apostaban a que la pareja de jóvenes Andrew y Jhonson darían que hablar, la pieza de baile todavía no terminaba y ya tenían de ellos más fotografías de las necesarias, todas hermosas y desde distintos ángulos, no faltaba el que asegurase un próximo enlace matrimonial y también el extremo opuesto que señalaba que aquello no era más que un aventura ligera, pero en lo que todos coincidían era en que no se perderían nada de todo aquello sea lo que fuese.

En otro extremo del salón se encontraba George casi en el mismo estado que los periodistas, miraba la escena de todos los lados posibles y pensaba que aquella mujer era de lo más peligrosa, estaba seguro que si no era una criminal, por lo menos si era una frívola y voluble señorita de mundo.

- George, amor te estoy hablando.

- Alguien te puede escuchar – _reprochaba el hombre de bigote y cabello negro._

- No me importa y lo sabes.- _replicó la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba_.

- Pauna…- _comenzó a decir antes de que lo interrumpiese la joven._

- George, me he dado cuenta que miras demasiado a mi hermano y a Candy, así que dime lo piensas ¿Verdad que se ven hermosos? - _preguntaba ella mirando soñadora a los ojos del hombre que tenía en frente._

- Bueno, para serte sincero la joven no me agrada, se ve demasiado liberal.

- La considero amiga mía y no le veo lo liberal por ningún lado, lo haces para darme la contraria.- _refunfuñó dando un ligero golpecito en el suelo con su pie._

- Es lo que pienso – _reafirmó secamente._

- Eres cruel George, sé que hay un motivo detrás de tus palabras, pero te digo desde ya que tu opinión está errada; sin embargo no importa porque no quiero que Candy sea novia de Anthony.

- ¿Y entonces_?- preguntó George intrigado._

- Yo quiero que Albert y Candy sean novios, se casen y luego de ellos será nuestro turno y seremos muy felices.

- Pauna, no es necesario que él se case para hacerlo nosotros, yo hallaré la manera de pedir tu mano para cortejarte formalmente.

- Espero con tantas ansias ese momento que quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudar.

- Lo único que tú debes de hacer es dejar a los demás decidir sobre su vida así como nosotros queremos decidir sobre la nuestra- _terminó de decir rozando suavemente su dedo pulgar sobre la sonrojada mejilla de ella._

- George – _susurró ella como en trance, eran pocos los momentos donde podían demostrar su amor en público, y ésta era una de las pocas caricias que ella podía recibir._


	8. Chapter 8

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 8

- Anoche no pude dejar de preguntarme dónde es que te habías metido William – _reprochó Elroy Andrew al ver a su sobrino ingresar al comedor. _

- Buenos días tía, recuerde que usted me sugirió tomar un poco de aire – _le dijo sonriendo con fingida inocencia._

- No te dije que te quedaras en el jardín- _gruño la mujer._

- Lamento no haber regresado, realmente me sentía indispuesto, el aire de la rosaleda no me sentó tan bien como usted imagino- _se disculpó el joven acomodándose en su asiento._

- Era la celebración por el regreso de tu hermano, debiste de estar presente– _recriminó Elroy tomando un sorbo de su té._

- Estoy seguro que Anthony no extrañó mi presencia – _contestó con simpleza._

- ¡Eres cruel hermanito! - _exclamó Pauna ingresando al comedor _ – por suerte tienes razón, nuestro pequeño Tony se divirtió muchísimo.

- No me extraña, se ha convertido en un experimentado donjuán, a ese paso jamás va a madurar.- _señaló Albert recordando algunas de las tantas aventuras en las que su hermano se había implicado._

- William no hables así, él no tiene la culpa de ser tan buen partido, además según lo que vi ayer puedo asegurarte que él acabará muy pronto sentando cabeza – _sentenció la matriarca de la familia._

- ¡Tía Elroy! ¿Otra vez planea comprometerlo con Eliza? No lo puedo creer.

- ¡Ah, no seas tonto! un error no se comete dos veces – _soltó riendo la jovencita mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa_– la tía se refiere a la señorita Jhonson, te hablamos de ella en la oficina y yo estaba decidida a presentártela, pero eres tan insociable que no me diste oportunidad anoche _– terminó de decir divertida mientras analizaba a su hermano y casi hubiera podido jurar que los ojos del joven se volvieron dos bloques de hielo._

- Me gustaría saber a qué se deben sus suposiciones – _inquirió evitando contradecir a su hermana._

- Ella es una belleza de muchacha, educada, de buena familia, inteligente, no habría mejor candidata y yo veo a Anthony muy interesado en ella – _se adelantó a contestar la mujer de mayor edad, sintiéndose muy orgullosa por haber logrado obtener la atención de su sobrino_.

- Dudo mucho que ese dechado de virtudes quiera cargar una cornamenta en la cabeza – _habló burlón tratando de disimular su molestia._

- Yo los vi bailar juntos y se les ve de maravilla, hasta daba la impresión que era una joven y muy enamorada pareja, es como un gran cuento de hadas – _afirmó la joven rubia antes de probar su pastel de manzana._

- Deja de imaginar cosas Pauna.

- Aburrido – _bufó la joven entre dientes_.

- Es suficiente niños – _regañó con suavidad Elroy_.

- Deberías de avergonzarte, ¿Cómo es posible que no confíes en mí?- _fue la voz de Anthony pretendiendo sorprender a su hermano, aunque éste, como buen detective que era, había podido notar su presencia._

- Eres muy inestable Tony - _contestó Albert._

- Mi debilidad siempre han sido las damas así que eso no lo puedo negar; no obstante es por esa razón que me siento sumamente atraído por Candy, ella no es igual a las demás.- _respondió Anthony sentándose al lado de Pauna._

- Es lo que te decía, nuestro Anthony está enamorado – _aseguró juguetonamente la hermana de ambos jóvenes._

- Sería bueno invitarla a una cena familiar, así logramos conocerla un poco más – _sugirió la matriarca._

- Creo que eso es ir demasiado lejos-_ replicó el detective._

- Amargado_- susurró Pauna._

- Toma el ejemplo de tu hermano- _habló Elroy_ - empieza a buscar una joven de buena familia con la que puedas compartir tu vida, es importante que formes un hogar- _añadió Elroy buscando leer en los ojos de su sobrino los pensamientos que guardaba._

- No tengo candidata alguna, tampoco tengo intenciones de casarme y nadie tiene que preocuparse de nada, después de todo tenemos a Anthony y a Pauna para que perpetúen nuestro apellido _– contestó con una sombra de tristeza que rápidamente dio paso a la indiferencia, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para su tía._

- Tu eres el mayor_- replicó la matriarca._

- No estoy interesado en perder el tiempo en cursilerías, es más fácil casar a mis hermanos que conservan su ingenuidad.

- ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?-_ Preguntó Pauna en voz alta sin quererlo._

- ¿Daño? No es eso Pauna, es solo que he vivido más que tú.

- Supongo que habrá que creerte ¿no? Alguien te rompió el corazón y no te recuperas aún.- _apuntó Anthony._

- ¿Acaso no sabes de lo que se trata un matrimonio? ¡No puedes ser más inocente! Anthony admite de una vez que para lo único que sirve eso es para engendrar herederos y aumentar el patrimonio familiar, el amor no está en tu esposa, sino en las amantes con las que se calienta la cama por la noche, aun así serás infeliz porque eso tampoco puede ser considerado amor, y sabes bien que a tu mujer no le importará no tenerte en las noches si a cambio puede derrochar la fortuna familiar en las tiendas, en joyas y vestido elegantes, tus hijos los cuidará una nana mientras estén pequeños y luego un buen internado terminará de hacer la tarea, todo esto mientras que tú tienes que aparentar ante la sociedad ser la pareja ideal… matrimonio… ¡tonterías!

- ¡Silencio William! nuestro apellido es grande por la unidad familiar que siempre ha habido, así que no admito en esta mesa que hables mal de una institución sagrada como lo es la familia.- _sentenció Elroy ofuscada._

- Perdone tía, pero pienso distinto.

- ¡Tú eres un Andrew! – _dijo exaltada la mujer mayor y luego tratando de serenarse continuó hablando_ - así que al margen de tus ideas tendrás que casarte con una buena joven de cuna importante, por lo cual sería bueno para ti hacerte a esa idea y tratar de tener pensamientos más optimistas al respecto.

- No soy un niño al que usted pueda manejar_.- masculló fastidiado el detective._

- Por la memoria de tu padre te aseguro que terminarás casado con una buena mujer.- _repuso la matriarca maldiciendo internamente el día en que Clara se cruzara en la vida de su sobrino._

- ¿Casado? Eso lo veremos.- _contestó William sonriendo desafiante_.

- Hermano el matrimonio no es todo tan malo.- _razonó Pauna con voz suave tratando de suavizar la discusión que se había formado._

- Vives en medio de mediocres fantasías, encerrada leyendo cosas que solo empañan tu buen juicio.- _soltó sintiéndose mal inmediatamente después de haber hablado, él ya no era un impulsivo adolescente y se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios fantasmas, descargando su molestia en quienes no tenían culpa._

- ¡Eres un tonto! – _gritó Pauna con los ojos cristalizados, mientras se preguntaba si era posible que George creyera lo mismo que su hermano, después de todo eran los mejores amigos y según Albert eso era lo común. Su corazón estaba oprimido y pensó que definitivamente tendría que hablar con su amado cuanto antes y aclararle ciertas cosas._

- Pauna compórtate.- _recriminó Elroy._

- Lo siento tía.- _musitó la jovencita con la mirada baja y retorciéndose las manos._

- Lo lamento yo, discúlpenme todos por mis expresiones desagradables- _reconoció el detective._

- Disculpas aceptadas William; sin embargo quiero que quede claro que yo no retiro una palabra de lo que te he dicho_.- concluyó la matriarca con voz severa que no daba lugar a réplica alguna._

_El resto del desayuno se desarrolló en un beneficioso silencio, cada quien estaba muy dentro de sus propios pensamientos y sin ganas de compartirlos con los demás._

_De otro lado, en la residencia Jhonson, Candy escuchaba atentamente el incesante parloteo de su amiga Annie, que a pesar de haber pasado mala noche estaba ahí sentada frente a ella tomando el desayuno y luciendo fresca como una lechuga. _

- ¿Puedes creerlo Candy? ¡Archie es tan romántico!- _dijo suspirando mientras miraba una foto de su amado en el diario._

- Tienes mucha suerte y te la mereces, me alegra mucho verte tan feliz.

- Candy, hermanita, tu mereces ser mucho más feliz que yo, has sufrido bastante en la vida, pero yo confío en que encuentres a tu príncipe azul.

- Annie ese hombre no existe para mí y es mejor que sea de esa manera, no me interesa encontrar ningún príncipe - _aseguró la rubia, aunque el rostro del guapo detective Andrew no podía salir de su pensamiento._

- Me mientes Candy- _dijo y Candy casi se ahoga con el jugo_- Yo te vi como bailabas con Anthony, se ven como la pareja perfecta y a él se le ve bastante interesado en ti.

- ¿Lo crees?- _preguntó _- Aquí dice que somos la nueva pareja de la temporada – _hablo Candy señalando el diario._

- Yo pienso que sería bueno para ti darle una oportunidad.- _afirmó la joven de ojos azules._

- No me quiero involucrar en ninguna relación seria, ya tuve suficiente con un fracaso amoroso.

- Tu hermana fue la culpable, ella arruinó tu relación y en conjunto toda tu vida, es una suerte que haya muerto.

- Annie no vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que ese tema está investigándose y es muy delicado.

- ¿Piensas que alguien podría estar vigilándonos? ¿Desconfías de alguien?

- De todos y de nadie, a veces tengo miedo, me siento observada, es como si alguien estuviera al asecho; en otras ocasiones noto que son los demás quienes me temen… ¿Sabes? Hay muchas personas que me señalan a mi como culpable… - _confesó con una sonrisa carente de felicidad_- no los culpo, aunque esa situación me tiene cansada.

- No debiste de pedirle a la nana que se fuera.

- No quiero exponerla, si ella supiera que soy la principal sospechosa sufriría demasiado, es mejor evitarle tristezas.

- Me han citado por aquel asunto Candy.

- ¿A ti también? Bueno es lógico ya que eres mi amiga… lo lamento tanto, espero que sobrevivas a la presión.

- Sobreviviré.- _contestó sonriendo la pelinegra._

- No sé quién fue capaz de matar a Susana y a veces temo el ser yo la próxima víctima.

- Ella nunca fue buena con nadie Candy, seguro que llevó a alguien a la locura y así terminó; además no es una gran pérdida la de Susana, nunca fue buena persona, se merecía sufrir por todo el daño que hizo- _sentenció la morena ladeando la cabeza mientras recordaba una escena del pasado que se había empeñado en borrar de su mente sin éxito alguno_.

- No obstante aún me hace daño, sin importar que esté bajo tierra – _soltó acomodándose un rizo tras su oreja._

- Hubiera querido ver su cuerpo pero no me dejaste, a veces dudo que esté muerta – _dijo la morena._

- Era demasiado desagradable como para ser visto _– habló Candy recordando el estado deplorable del cadáver._

- No me hubiera importado eso.

- Tendrías pesadillas todas las noches, eres demasiado impresionable y miedosa_ – se burló la joven rubia._

- No digas eso, ya no soy pequeña, aprendí a ser fuerte.

- No te creo, pero deja ya eso, quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que seas franca.

- Adelante.

- ¿Nunca has pensado que pude ser yo la culpable? ¿Confías en mi inocencia?- _interrogó la joven de ojos verdes analizando las reacciones de su amiga._

- Candy serías incapaz.

- Piénsalo, tenía muchos motivos, muchas veces pensé en hacerlo - _confesó bajando la mirada._

- Yo también lo hubiera pensado, todo lo que te hizo es imperdonable… no sé cómo no la denunciaste, ahora se estaría pudriendo en la cárcel – _sentenció Annie al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de su amiga tratando de reconfortarla._

- A veces quisiera perder la memoria, es tan difícil olvidar.

- Es momento que te enamores, cásate y ten muchos bebés que llenen tu vida de alegría, ya no hay nadie que amenace tu felicidad.

- Esas ideas no están en mi mente.

- Es tu momento Candy, no te encierres en ti misma.

- No sé si pueda volver a creer en algún hombre, quizás alguien pudiese llegar a gustarme, podría enamorarme incluso, pero no podría volver a dar por entero mi corazón, no quiero confiar.

- No todos los hombres son iguales.

- Es cierto, hay unos peores que otros– _agregó ella haciendo sonreír a su amiga._

_En eso estaban, cuando una joven doncella se apareció cargando un enorme ramo de rosas en los brazos dejando a Candy boca abierta, Annie fue la primera en reaccionar, se levantó como un resorte y recibió las flores colocándolas en una mesa cercana._

- Candice Jhonson, ¿Hay algo que me ocultas? _– inquirió emocionada y curiosa._

- No, no hay nada – _mintió Candy con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, sin duda esas rosas eran las disculpas de Albert, y moría de ganas por leer la tarjeta._

- Lee la nota Candy, hazlo pronto o me obligaré a hacerlo yo. – _pidió la joven que controlaba el impulso de morderse las uñas._

- Con delicadeza la rubia se levantó y acercándose al soberbio arreglo alargó la mano para tomar la pequeña tarjeta que tenía, leyó palabra por palabra y sintió en su corazón un calor que ya había olvidado.

- ¿Qué dice? – _preguntó la joven de cabello oscuro_.

- "Para la dama más hermosa de la fiesta y estoy seguro, la más hermosa del mundo también, para ti Candice, la dueña de los ojos que conquistaron mi corazón" – _terminó de leer con la emoción a flor de piel_.

- ¡Candy! Vamos dime quién lo escribió.

- No tiene nombre, pero es hermoso – _dijo, sin embargo en su corazón ella estaba segura que aquel dulce gesto era de Albert Andrew._

- Estás sonrojada- _se burló la pelinegra feliz por su amiga._

- Es solo un bonito detalle _– habló restándole importancia tratando así de ocultar su emoción pero pensando en ir corriendo a la oficina del detective para agradecerle el gesto._

* * *

_¡Hola queridas amigas! aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia esperando que les guste y agradeciéndoles su apoyo y sus palabras, bueno la paciencia también jeje Sé que he tardado pero no se preocupen que ya me pondré al día, además quiero darles la seguridad de que no dejaré ninguna historia a medias._

_Quería contarles que todos estos fics ya los había puesto antes con otra cuenta que he desactivado (ya no se si se logró desactivar o solo logré borrar las historias) pero estaban incompletas, ahora que las estoy volviendo a subir las estoy editando, hay muchas cosas que antes no estaban y pues también la trama girará de forma distinta a como lo tenía pensado antes._

_En "Bendito Amor" la situación es otra puesto que no lo había publicado como un fic sino solamente como un drabble, así que contaba nada más con lo que ahora es el primer capítulo, es ahora que lo convierto a historia debido a varios pedidos que me habían hecho; por cierto confieso que lo hice con miedo de que no les agrade la continuación, pero ahí estoy arriesgándome en cada publicación y respirando aliviada cuando leo sus hermosos comentarios._

_ Bueno el jueves pondré el nuevo capítulo de L'amour que traerá ciertas sorpresas._

_Y creo que eso es todo por ahora (estoy muy conversadora ¿no?) _

_¡Besos a todas y muchas gracias!_

_Su amiga La chica de rosa._


	9. Chapter 9

EL DETECTIVE Y LA… ¿CRIMINAL?

Capítulo 9

La mañana no había comenzado nada bien para el detective, todos lo sabían desde que éste atravesó la puerta del edificio, un gruñido había sido el saludo que le había dedicado a todo el personal con el que se había cruzado, el mismo George habría sido víctima del temperamento de su amigo y hubiera ido a su encuentro para intentar investigar la razón de todo su mal genio si es que no hubiera entrado a su oficina una hermosa dama que reclamaba su atención.

- Te aviso que no soy cualquier señorita de sociedad, yo sé muy bien lo que quiero y no permitiré que mi esposo me use simplemente para, para… ¡para continuar la especie! Espero que tengas claro que quiero tener niños de los que mi marido también se ocupe y cuide, no te permitiré que tengas coqueteos con cualquier otra mujer, mucho menos te perdonaría el hecho de que tuvieses una amante ¿Me entendiste? Ah y no deseo mandar a mis hijos a un internado, quiero ser yo la que los eduque – _terminó muy agitada pensando en todo lo que le faltaba por decir._

- ¿Qué es todo esto Pauna? _– inquirió George, sintiéndose por completo desubicado._

- Quiero una explicación de todo lo que te estoy diciendo - _exigió severamente haciendo alarde del carácter de los Andrew._

- Pauna no entiendo porque me preguntas todas estas cosas, sabes que en este momento tengo que trabajar y es difícil que pueda dedicarte toda la atención que mereces, además has dicho tanto que no sé qué cosa aclararte primero. – _habló en tono conciliador_- cariño con esa cara te pareces a Eliza – _añadió sonriente para hacer volver en sí a la jovencita._

- Odio actuar como una caprichosa – _dijo relajándose un poco - _pero hoy no me importa, tienes que contestarme ¿Siempre me vas a dejar para más tarde?- _preguntó cambiando su actitud de una forma impresionante, ya que de la seriedad y enfado había pasado a estar al borde del llanto, aquello se lo anunciaban sus brillantes ojos y su tembloroso labio que ella trataba de controlar mordiéndoselo con aire de inocencia._

- Amor estas muy nerviosa – _le susurró dulcemente mientras que con suavidad le otorgaba una sutil caricia en la mejilla._

- ¡Déjame! No quiero tu consuelo – _dijo volteando el rostro y soltando la primera lágrima de todas las que vendrían._

- Contestaré todo lo que quieras, pero no llores – _accedió el hombre ofreciéndole su pañuelo, a lo que la joven esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa._

- Gracias _– susurró secando su rostro._

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Pauna? No entiendo tu actitud – _habló George tratando de descubrir el origen de todo ese embrollo._

- ¿Quieres tener amantes? – _preguntó la muchacha apretando el pañuelo contra su pecho_.

- Claro que no amor, tu eres lo único que yo necesito para ser feliz – _sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo antes de acunar a la joven entre sus brazos._

- ¿Qué piensas del matrimonio? ¿Qué piensas de todos los hombres que tienen amantes? ¿Qué hace una amante que no pueda hacer una esposa? – _preguntaba ella en susurros dejándose arrullar._

- ¿De dónde has sacado todas esas ideas extrañas? Mataré a quien te haya dicho esas barbaridades – _habló George haciendo que ella emita una pequeña risita y separándose un poco de su novio enfocó sus ojos llorosos en la cara de su amado viendo así como éste le sonreía con dulzura. _

- William, fue hoy en el desayuno ¿Puedo ver lo que le harás? – _interrogó ella sonriéndole_.

- No puedes ver, pero no te preocupes si llega a casa con algunos huesos rotos – _bromeó antes de besarla tiernamente. _

Mientras que eso sucedía en la oficina de George, en el piso superior se encontraba el rubio detective dando vueltas de un lado para otro sin poder concentrarse, faltaba poco tiempo para que asomase por su puerta Annie Britter, gran amiga de la sospechosa y nada más y nada menos que novia de su sobrino, aquella entrevista pintaba muy mal, tendría que ser incisivo pero al mismo tiempo cauteloso si es que no quería ver furioso a Archie y toda la familia Cronwell además de la suya propia. "_En mala hora decidí aceptar el caso_" se quejó entre dientes al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su cómodo sofá.

"_Candice… daría lo que fuera porque seas inocente"_ se dijo suspirando hondamente, antes de que su secretaria le avisara de la llegada de la joven.

- Buenos días detective – _saludó cortésmente la señorita Britter, mientras sus curiosos ojos examinaban meticulosamente al hombre que casi se ruboriza por aquel gesto._

- Buen día Annie – _contestó él antes de aclarar su garganta para continuar hablando_ - aunque estoy en mi trabajo no veo porque no tratarnos como la familia que prontamente seremos – _concluyó el rubio antes de levantarse y tomar su lugar en el escritorio._

- Eso es muy considerado de tu parte Albert, me facilitará mucho las cosas, tú sabes que ésta es la primera vez que asisto a un interrogatorio.- _dijo ella acercándose al ventanal._

- Lamento haberte hecho venir un día después de la fiesta de mi hermano, supongo que te gustaría estar descansando _– habló el detective tratando de darle confianza. _

- Yo estoy bien a diferencia de ti, tal parece que eres tú quien debería tomarse un descanso, que no te detenga nuestra reunión, no me molestaría si fuera mañana, pasado o la próxima semana – _soltó con humor la jovencita._

- Perdona mi aspecto, lo que sucede es que éste es un caso que me está dando muchos dolores de cabeza. – _se disculpó el detective anotando mentalmente una cita con el barbero._

- ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? – _cuestionó la pelinegra pensando que todo sería más fácil de lo que ella esperaba._

- De momento quiero saber todo acerca de Candice, su vida y su relación con Susana, recuerda que estamos en búsqueda de alguien peligroso y si omites información puede que no lleguemos al fondo de la verdad, así que te pido que seas lo más neutral posible. _– explicó William rogando al cielo obtener información realmente valiosa._

- Siempre suelo ser muy objetiva – _presumió_.

- Bien, te escucho – _animó el detective_.

- Si me permites te hablaré primero de Susana- _dijo ella a lo que el detective asintió con la cabeza permitiéndole de esta forma continuar_ – Susana Marlow fue la persona más vil que he conocido, desde pequeña siempre fue igual, mentirosa y manipuladora, fue digna aprendiz de su madre.

- La señora Melina Worlyt viuda de Jhonson, Marlow y Marquish.

- Siempre me pareció extraño que los tres esposos de esa mujer murieran de forma accidental, demasiado conveniente para Melina – _divagó Annie tratando de recordar las historias que se rumoreaban cuando ella era pequeña._

- La tragedia a veces suele volverse recurrente, de todos modos me gustaría que continúes con la historia de la señorita Jhonson – _pidió el detective antes de que se desviaran del rumbo de la charla._

- Lo siento, como te seguía diciendo, Melina era un demonio, era capaz de engañar y manejar con facilidad a quien ella se proponía; recuerdo con claridad todos los castigos de los que mi amiga era víctima, humillaciones, encierros, insultos, privaciones, es una larga lista de maltratos – _habló la chica trayendo a su memoria varias escenas del pasado._

- Supongo que todo eso a espaldas del padre de Candy _– razonó el detective._

- La mayor parte sí, el señor Marcus Jhonson casi siempre estaba de viaje, así que Melina podía hacer lo que quería, además tenía atemorizado al personal de servicio y nadie podía ayudarla.

- ¿No sería que Candy era una niña demasiado terrible? – _preguntó el joven queriendo saber más de la historia._

- Claro que no, su carácter siempre fue revoltoso pero a la vez muy dulce e inocente. – _contestó sonriendo_.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen desde pequeñas?

- Nuestras madres eran amigas íntimas, Candy y yo siempre fuimos inseparables; cuando la mamá de Candy murió fue más difícil el estar juntas pero aun así no dejamos de vernos, verás mi madre y la madre de Susana no eran amigas, pero como podrás adivinar la bruja estaba obligada en atender bien a mi mamá, ¿Quién quiere desairar a la nobleza? – _concluyó Annie orgullosa de su apellido._

- Entiendo.

- Mi mamá le rogó a Marcus que mandara traer de vuelta a la nana de Candy y después de varias peticiones éste accedió, todo esto era para protegerla de Melina, pero no funcionó, la madre de Susana comenzó a acusar a Candy de cosas terribles y así fue como el padre de Candy comenzó a castigarla también, la nana nada podía hacer – _señaló Annie recordando las muchas marcas que por años había tenido que llevar Candy en su cuerpo._

- ¿Marcus era tan ciego?

- Supongo… los llantos fingidos de Susana y su madre siempre hacían efecto. Candy no podía replicar, ella se acostumbró a aguantar los castigos y sufrirlos en silencio; además de eso era cosa de todos los días que Susana le rompiese algún vestido o que destrozase algo que Candy quería, así que también gracias a eso Candy se volvió más sencilla de lo que era, no se aferraba a nada y todos sus tesoros me los dio a mí para que se los guardase.

- ¿Sus tesoros?

- Fotos y joyas de su madre, también un muñeca que ella le había cosido.

- Fue muy inteligente.

- Siempre fue la más inteligente de las dos, eso tengo que reconocerlo, yo creo que es producto de la necesidad que Candy tenía de sobrevivir a la cruda realidad en que vivía.

- ¿Qué paso cuando murió su padre?

- Nunca olvidaré ese día, ocurrió una semana antes del cumpleaños número 12 de Candy, es decir una semana antes de su presentación en sociedad, yo acompañé a mis padres a la misa y al entierro; pero a pesar de que busqué a Candy para consolarla no la pude encontrar, Melina dijo que habían tenido que sedarla porque estaba incontrolable.

- Eso es duro pero comprensible – _intervino el detective recordando el día en que le tocó presenciar el entierro de sus progenitores._

- No la volví a ver por todo un año, nos hicieron creer que la habían enviado de viaje a América del Sur para que despejara su mente, mi madre y yo fuimos muy ingenuas, pensamos que había sido lo mejor que pudo hacer Melina pero cuando volvió Candy claramente nos dimos cuenta de lo equivocadas que estábamos.

- ¿Cómo fue eso?

- Ella volvió el día de la presentación en sociedad de Susana, toda la mansión lucía esplendorosa, el vestido de Susana era hermoso y Melina se pavoneaba de toda su riqueza; yo estaba fastidiada, en aquel entonces no tenía amigos, Archie y Stear eran solamente un par de conocidos que me evitaban como a una plaga, así que estaba sola en un rincón muriendo de aburrimiento, pero todo cambió cuando Melina de pronto se apareció en el salón llevando del brazo a Candice, fue un momento muy penoso, mi amiga portaba un traje gris recto y sin gracia alguna, además su hermoso y largo cabello rubio lucía tan corto como el de un jovencito, todos murmuraban y la bruja les decía a los invitados que Candice se había vuelto un poco loca con la muerte de su padre, la gente la miraba con lástima y evitaban estar junto a ella; Candy no pudo soportar mucho tiempo en la fiesta, yo la vi cuando se marchó así que decidí seguirla, cuando por fin le di alcance nos abrazamos y lloramos juntas.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Le hice miles de preguntas pero no quiso decirme nada, es más aún ahora ese año de su vida es un misterio para mí.

- Debe de haber sido algo realmente fuerte.

- Lo supongo, muchas veces he querido curiosear sobre ese año de su vida, pero me muerdo la lengua, no quiero traerle recuerdos dolorosos a la memoria.

- Ella tiene que estar muy orgullosa de tenerte como amiga.

- Gracias por el cumplido, pero las cosas son al revés, Candy es un ángel eso te lo puedo asegurar – dijo Annie con firmeza.

- ¿Qué paso en el San Pablo?

- Pasaron unos días desde nuestro encuentro y ella me envió un mensaje diciendo que la iban a internar en el San Pablo, así que le rogué a mi madre me enviase a mí también. Ambas conocimos ahí a Patricia y Terrence Gandchester, además de estrechar la amistad con Archie y Stear; puedo asegurarte que a pesar de la hermana Gray y sus continuos castigos en la celda de meditación, los primeros dos años en el internado fueron los más felices que vivimos.

- ¿Y qué paso luego?

- Un día Susana llegó, para esa fecha Candy era la novia oficial de Terry, cuando Susana lo supo se llenó de envidia y se encaprichó con él.

- Los conflictos volvieron.

- Así es, entre ella y Eliza comenzaron a hacerle la vida imposible a mi amiga, Candy y Terry llegaron a la conclusión de que la única forma de que los dejen ser felices era casándose prontamente, Terry se lo dijo a su padre y éste estaba a favor del enlace, Richard Grandchester había sido muy amigo del padre de Candy y quería a mi amiga como a una hija, todo iba de maravilla hasta que sucedió lo inimaginable.

- ¿Qué fue?

- Candy y Terry ignoraban que habían estado comprometidos desde pequeños y es que el duque y el padre de Candice habían firmado un acuerdo matrimonial, pero el contrato no había sido muy bien elaborado y es que aseguraba que ambos herederos contraerían nupcias… pero nadie contó con que el padre de Candice la desheredara antes de morir, y nombrara como heredera absoluta a Susana, de echo Susana se había convertido legalmente en una Jhonson, así que como podrás darte cuenta el contrato obligaba a que Terrence contrajera matrimonio con Susana.

- Eso es demasiado sospechoso.

- El padre de Candy había dejado todo claro antes de morir, no había ninguna falsificación posible, las víboras estaban respaldadas por los propios abogados que por generaciones habían trabajado para la familia.

- Es anormal que un padre haga eso _– enunció el hombre._

- Fue todo horrible, la madre de Susana sacó aquello a la luz el mismo día del compromiso de Candy, frente a todos los invitados, no contenta con ello acusó a Candice de querer usurpar el lugar que por derecho le correspondía a su hija, fue un drama, Terry estaba en shock y mi amiga se fue llorando.

- Que paso después.

- Esa noche Terry y Candy huyeron juntos.

- Eso es demasiado, espera un momento- _dijo el detective para luego levantarse y servir una copa de vino que fue aceptada alegremente por Annie, luego se sirvió otra para él, respiró lentamente y volvió a tomar asiento. _– puedes seguir por favor.

- Estuvieron desaparecidos cerca de dos meses, el duque no hizo nada por hallarlos, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado y Candice enfermó de forma tan grave que Terry temió por su vida, ambos fueron a vivir al castillo de los Gandchester en Escocia, y allí fue que los encontraron, la madre de Susana estaba hecha una furia.

- ¿Cuál era el empeño de casar a Susana con Terry?

- Susana se había encaprichado con Terry y su título real, por otro lado Melina había llevado una vida tan dada al despilfarro que ambas estaban cerca de la banca rota, necesitaba a toda costa de la unión matrimonial de su hija, ya que con ello se asegurarían un futuro lleno de todos los lujos a las que ellas estaban acostumbradas.

- ¿Cómo fue que lograron separarlos?

- Candy descubrió a Terry compartiendo intimidad con Susana, todo estaba preparado y él había caído como un tonto, luego como podrás suponer, obligaron a Terry a comprometerse con Susana; Candy huyó de Escocia con nosotras, mi amiga se sumió en una profunda depresión, muchas veces intentó matarse, pero un día se enteró de algo que cambió el rumbo de toda la historia.

- Que fue ese algo.

- Bueno la madre de Candy tenía una prima que era la duquesa María Antonia de Wristbrand y ésta por casualidad nos encontró, reconoció a su sobrina al instante y la llevó a vivir a su castillo, María Antonia le ofreció su apoyo incondicional, pero poco después murió y al no tener ningún hijo dejó a Candy como única heredera.

- Eso es totalmente inesperado.

- Lo es porque Candy nunca hizo alarde del título que posee.

- ¿Qué hizo Grandchester?

- Candy se escondía de Terrence porque quería evitar tener más problemas con Susana, pero él la buscó y le prometió luchar por ella, pero Susana no se quedó tranquila y tramó un plan monstruoso, secuestró a Candy con ayuda de unos matones.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Susana?

- Candy fue dejada en libertad el día siguiente del compromiso oficial entre Susana y Terry, así que es lo lógico pensar que fue un chantaje.

- ¿Por qué no denunciaron el hecho?

- No lo sé, ninguno de los dos quisieron hacerlo, además la actitud de él cambió mucho, mi amiga lo buscó muchas veces pero él se mantuvo distante y esquivo, empezó a despreciarla públicamente y Susana disfrutaba con ello, luego vino la muerte de Melina y obviamente la fecha de boda se siguió alargando; tengo que confesarte que por casualidad me enteré de que Terry le daba mensualmente grandes sumas de dinero a Susana, le compró varias propiedades y la llenaba de lujos, aparentemente perdió la cabeza por esa arpía…

- Eso es increíble.

- Pero lo fue… "_y eso que tendré que omitir una parte de la historia_" - _pensó Annie dando un trago a su copa_ – mi amiga sufrió pero vinieron los meses y ella logró olvidarlo; de eso ya hace más de un año, ahora Susana está muerta y Candy es inocente, como puedes darte cuenta, si Candy hubiera querido hacer pagar a Susana la hubiese denunciado cuando pudo, además todo entre ella y Terry estaba roto, así que tampoco le importaba ya aquel asunto.

- Debo reconocer que antes sólo sabía pinceladas de la historia, sin lugar a dudas me has dejado sorprendido con tu relato Annie.

- Si te lo cuento es porque creo que es necesario, Candy no puede seguir siendo acusada injustamente.

- Gracias por tu colaboración, me has ayudado a despejar muchas dudas.

- Era mi obligación, ahora es tiempo de que me marche, quedé en ir a almorzar con tu tía.

- Gracias nuevamente Annie.

- Adiós Albert.

Cuando la joven se marchó dejó al detective muy turbado, el hombre no había imaginado que Candice hubiera tenido una vida tan triste y ahora que estaba al tanto de las cosas solamente podía sentir unas inexplicables ganas de revivir a la difunta para hacerla pagar por su maldad.

"_Que estás pensando Albert_" se recriminó y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido.

* * *

Holis! gracias por tomarse tu tiempo para leerme y comentar ¡Son unos amores! sus palabras me animan para seguir n.n

Este cap era necesario para poder saber un poco sobre el pasado de Candy, pero... ¿ Annie le habrá contado toda la verdad al detective? ¿Qué será aquello que oculta? ya verán que se van a sorprender cuando lo sepan!

De otro lado es importante también la participación de "Melina" la madre de Susana y como va a pintar mucho en la historia les estoy haciendo conocer un poco sobre su personalidad también.

Espero que no les paresca aburrido éste cáp n.n! el siguiente lo pondré más pronto de lo que piensan =P

Las quiero mucho!


End file.
